The Fairytale Way
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: Ben and Kevin ridicule fairytales, much to Gwen's and Julie's chagrin. the Annodite Tennyson decides to use a spell up her sleeve to teach the boys a lesson! AU and slightly OOC! Book Imagica#1
1. How it all started

**_Ok, this is a Book Imagica Fic # 1. The Book Imagica is a collection of my stories were Kevin and Ben are in AU situations, mostly OOC._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Warning : this story is a strict no-go zone for homophobes unless you wanna die from choking urselves in disgust. :P_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Ben ten alien force characters, it belongs solely to Man of Action :) _**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter one : How it all started_**

Ben and Kevin walked into the living room. Gwen and Julie were in there, sitting on the couch, watching Cinderella the Disney Classic on CD. The boys stood at the doorway, with a soda each, shaking their heads at the girls holding their breaths as Cinderella tried to run away from her reluctant Prince Charming.

"Aren't you girls a little too _old_ for this?" Kevin smirked, sipping from his soda. In reply, he only got a shoo-ing gesture from Gwen, as if she was swatting away an irritating fly.

"Sheesh, stupid fairytales," Ben scoffed.

Immediately, Gwen paused the movie and the two girls turned from the couch to behold the boys in a glare. "What do you mean, 'stupid fairytale'?!" Gwen asked indignantly.

Ben shrugged indifferently, "I meant 'stupid fairytale' as in 'stupid fairytale'."

Julie huffed angrily, "Fairytales are not stupid! We have a lot of morals to learn from them!"

"Yeah sure. You gotta stuff yourself into a pumpkin and you get to tango with a hot guy from the royal family", Kevin grinned, mocking the famous Cinderella, giving Ben a high-five.

Gwen frowned in disapproval, "It's not funny, Kevin; the tales really do teach us valuable lessons! Cinderella tells us that we should not give up on our dreams!"

"You mean Cinderella tells GIRLS that...whatever you just said. But what's in it for us guys? That's gender bias!" Kevin laughed at his own argument.

"Yeah, fairytales are for girls. Easy target." Ben grinned.

Gwen and Julie got up from their seats in anger. There was a limit to how much they could ignore the idiotic boys! And to trash one of history's most beloved stories... no they would not let this pass just as easily.

Gwen suddenly hissed in a voice that made Ben and Kevin look at her oddly, "You guys will admit that fairytales have meanings. I will MAKE you both say it."

"Ha! Yeah right!" the two guys smirked simultaneously.

"Osoura mauter wordus!" Gwen called out, her eyes glowing as pink as her hands that were stretched out. Julie squeaked, surprised. She had not expected Gwen to use a spell of all things.

'Pooft!'

Ben and Kevin were...gone. Julie looked around the room; there was no sign of the two. The only ones in the room were herself and a smug-smiling Gwen.

"You sent them to another dimension?" Julie asked her best friend. Gwen shook her head with a grin, "Nope. I sent them into a _fairytale_."

"_What?!_ Seriously?!" Julie's face lit up in mirth, she squeaked in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

"Nope! Come on!" Gwen caught her friend's hand, pulling her back into the couch. Together, they sat where they were previously sitting. Gwen took up the remote control and switched off the CD, ejecting it. Her eyes glowed as she passed some of her manna energy into the remote and then it glowed too. Julie watched as the TV was next in the glowing business. Blinking in curiosity, Julie stared at her friend, "You wanna give me a head start on what you're doing, or should I figure it out on my own?!"

Gwen chuckled mischievously, "I learnt that spell last night, I didn't know that I could actually perform it so well! You see, the spell transports it's victims into a situation that the spell-caster wishes. I wished for the two bozos to a fairytale land! Now, Ben and Kevin live a _fairytale_ life, and you and I are gonna _watch_ them live it!"

"Huh?!" Julie quirked an eyebrow, "How can we see them _live _the life?! And wont they freak out when they find themselves in the alternate universe?!"

Gwen grinned happily, she was obviously enjoying herself, "Look, first of all, they have _no _idea that they're in an imaginary land; they're just gonna live it as if it was the most natural thing in the world! And we can watch them, like we watch a movie, on the TV!"

"So, we'll be watching Ben and Kevin on the TV instead of Cinderella and her Prince?!"

"Yup! And once they do, we'll yank them back to reality and they will remember what lesson they learned from the story they live!"

"I'm sure one of those lessons will be '_don't mess with Gwen's opinions'_!"

Gwen laughed openly at her friend's comment.

"What story will they be living, Gwen?" Julie asked, while Gwen continued to concentrate the magic onto the remote and TV so that they could 'see' the story.

"I dunno, Julie; we'll just have to watch and see!" the redhead replied, and after fidgeting with the gadgets, she smiled, "There! All done! Now we just sit back and relax, while Ben and Kevin live their gay life, _the fairytale way_!"

"Cool! I like that!" Julie clapped her hands together like a small kid.

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_A filler chapter! So u get the general idea yeah?_**

**_ofcourse, no offense to any fairytales out there! i luv them all! cinderella is one of my favs! just used this 'most boys hate tales' concept for a start you know? heehee!_**

**_More coming up soon!_**


	2. Collin Ethan Laquinelle

**_Hello! Long tym no update! Srry! Heres the story now!_**

**_Warning: contains yaoi_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Ben ten alien force characters, I only own this story and its OCs. :P_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter Two : Collin Ethan Laquinelle_**

Gwen and Julie grinned as the TV switched and buzzed itself, until they could see a scene.

Here is the story that unfolds on the TV...

vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..vv..

"Uncle Samuel, for the last time, _I do NOT wish to be married_!" sighed the prince who sat upon the luxurious throne big enough to seat two of his build. His sighed deeply again, his fingers tapping on his forehead in impatience. His skin was brilliantly fair, his eyes the creamiest of brown. Soft silk-like black hair flowed to his shoulders. He wore a princely suit made of ivory silk, with golden buttons and diamond brooches, while a red satin cape sat around his shoulders, its length draped aside on the armrest the throne.

Sitting atop the Prince's head was a small, slim crown made of silver and crested with diamonds.

Standing a few feet away, was the elderly man, Duke Samuel, he had sharp blue eyes and golden hair greying slightly at the hairline, he was dressed in royal clothes, the brooch on his cloak glimmering in the light of the chandeliers. Tall and well-built, he looked several years younger than he was.

"Prince Collin, you must understand the necessity!" the blonde elderly man tried to reason with his handsome nephew, "You are the only one left for this! All princes marry at a certain age when they become the king!"

"I am sure that there have been unmarried kings who were successful in ruling kingdoms!" the prince retorted impatiently.

"But all those unmarried kings had _siblings_! Who in turn were married to have children!"

"What?! What has that to do with your argument?!" Collin did not seem to understand. "Uncle! We have been having this conversation for several days now! Would you be kind enough to tell me why you are so _adamant _on having me married?! It is extremely vexatious!" the prince whined in restricted anger. As much as he found the Uncle annoying him at the moment, he respected the older man and considered him a father.

Duke Samuel sighed. He gazed at the perturbed face of his nephew, and shook his head, "I supposed that you would understand it for yourself, my prince. But I see you are far too much bothered with the new responsibilities put upon you, hence I will elaborate, if you will be calm enough to listen to me?"

"Yes uncle", replied the Collin in a calmer voice.

"Prince Collin, you very well know that your parents died seven days ago, and you are their only son. And yes, you are now the new King and you must take the affairs of your Kingdom CrollouBelle –"

"A task I very much look forward to, and enjoy", the prince added.

"Yes, you do. But you must be married so that your ancient bloodline is continued for generations to come! You must have a son to take over the kingdom the manner _you_ are doing so for your _father_!"

"But Uncle, why can I not adopt a child? There are several children who live in the Orphanages who would need a family! It would be a good deed to give life to a parent-less child; I would be more than happy to -"

"Collin! _Are you not listening to me?!_ I have clearly mentioned '_BLOODLINE_'! You _must_ have a child who carries the blood of your ancestors that flows in your veins! If you so very much want to adopt children, do so! Have as many as you want! But you must have at least ONE child of your flesh and blood, for you to continue the legacy of the Laquinelle family! It was your Father's dying wish, child!"

"Uncle, you are more than of age, why can you not marry a woman and save me the trouble?!" Collin asked of his unmarried Uncle.

"Oh, good lord, you are not paying attention to me! I am your _Mother_'s brother! I am not a direct descendant of your Father's Laquinelle family! I have been assigned to be your Godfather by Jonathan, your Father, and I have sworn to not leave your side by ruling a kingdom of my own! Besides, I am not capable of producing children."

Blue eyes bore sadly at the murals on the floor. Collin sat up in his throne, feeling rather horrible for his Uncle, "Uncle Samuel?"

"You _must_ be married, child!" the man looked back at his nephew with a determined face, "Why are you so adamant to be against it? After all, you can so easily find a beautiful young woman in the kingdom. All you have to do is so much as look at them, and you would have lines and lines of beautiful women ready to marry you; I am sure you are well aware of your radiant attractiveness?" there was a glimmer of mirth on the Uncle's face that made Collin look away.

"Uncle, it is not that I want a perfect woman! Women are rather clingy; if I married one, she would be forever whining for my presence for her frivolous and silly needs, and it would tamper with my goal of bringing great achievements to CrollouBelle! I would have to look to her needs before I try to bring better changes to my kingdom! I could not go into battles and fights with my enemy territories, for she would fear for my life and try to hold me back, and make me a coward. I find that _all _women only see me on the surface, raving on and on about how beautiful I am, or how elegant I am, and there is no end to it! Is there ever any woman who will see beyond the physical grace that I am and try to understand me for a person? I think not!"

"Collin, your Father was not held back by Bethany, your mother; she did not make him a coward -"

"Mother was _special_! Father always said so! And I only see how true that is. But women nowadays...they _repulse_ me", Collin uttered the word 'repulse' with such feeling that Samuel blinked at him oddly.

"You know, if you are so hateful of women,... you don't necessarily have to marry a _woman_", Samuel added rather carefully, watching the young face looking at him in surprise. Brown eyes narrowed a little in suspicion, "What do you mean, Uncle?"

Giving out a gentle sigh, Samuel spoke, "Do you remember your ancestor Friedrich Laquinelle and Giovani Dormanks?"

"King Friedrich and King Giovani, yes I do remember; theirs portraits hang in the Hall of Ancestory of this castle. I do look at them every now and then."

"Ah yes. You know, they were married."

"Oh? But where are the portraits of their wives? I haven't noticed any!"

Samuel shook his head sagely, "My dear Collin; Friedrich and Giovani were married...to _each other_."

"WHAT?!" Collin sat alert and surprised on his throne. For a moment, his otherwise mature face displayed a child-like curiosity, as his eyes went wide, "They were married? And they _produced_ children that eventually led to create _me_? How can that be...?"

"Giovani was a wizard. He had been wandering empires and kingdoms, learning magic and obtaining knowledge. At that time, Friedrich had ascended to the throne by his Father's want, and he too, just like you, despised women; or at least, he had the same notion as you do about marrying them. He then met Giovani who reached CrollouBelle, and they fell deeply in love. So deeply, that Friedrich could no longer part with Giovani, and finally married him. And with the help of magic, Giovani could give birth, not once but thrice; your ancestors Carlemon Laquinelle, Juilan Laquinelle and Karissa Laquinelle, each a year or two different in age. The one who stayed in the Kingdom, Julian, retained the surname Laquinelle; while Carlemon sought to find his own kingdom, leaving the Laquinelle name in honour, and the princess Karissa became Queen Karissa Maraquoth of the Grindeir Kingdom. See? The name of Laquinelle stays only in CrollouBelle."

Collin thought deeply to himself, his brows furrowing pensively. He then lifted his caramel eyes to his Uncle, "Are you saying that I must find myself a _man_? A _wizard_?"

"No, Collin, all I insist is you find someone to marry you and help you conceive a boy who would be your descendant. You have ample time to think, Collin; even enough time for you to fall in love with someone. That way, you will be in good terms with her or him, about your goals and wants."

"There is no one in this world who would love me sincerely beyond my looks. I predict the person who 'loves' me would cling to me when I'm blooming in youth and leave me in old age when I need company the most", Collin spoke, his voice sour in contempt.

"Collin, do not think that way; there is _always_ someone for everyone. You just have to wait for the right time to be confronted."

Collin blinked at the man who smiled warmly at him. The man then added, "And you will have the apt opportunity to find someone as well; it's your birthday in a few days and I shall arrange a great Ball for you, inviting all the people in the kingdom; the rich, the middleclass and even the poor, for one cannot judge a person's soul by the amount he or she earns for their daily bread! Either way, you will have the chance of meeting every one, and who knows you might find the right person!"

"All in one day, Uncle?" Collin looked tired. The man smiled wider, "Well, it would not hurt to try? We need to continue this bloodline, Collin; besides, you _do_ know that only the pure blooded Laquinelles can protect the most important object imaginable, the heirloom of your family..."

"The Orb of Omnius; yes I do know", Collin nodded wisely, still deep in thoughts.

"Good, I want you to think about it well. And now, if you would excuse me, my prince, I have a few issues to discuss with the Council on the re-decoration of the Church."

Collin nodded and watched his tall, handsome Uncle leave the Hall, his cloak fluttering gently behind him.

Sitting up in the throne that was raised by a platform, Collin imagined the room full of people, laughing, drinking, making merry on the honour of his birthday, and he hoped, rather frailly that one gem would shine amongst them and be that one person meant for him.

"Well, if there _is_ someone meant for me, that is."

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_ok, to clear any questions.._**

**_Yeah, Kevin's starring as prince Collin ethan laquinelle. Samuel is OC. And so are the rest of the names in this chapter._**

**_Yeah and CrollouBelle is a play on Bellwood. :P crappy but cute eh?_**

**_Orb of ominous? Tht cudda be the omnitrix, but this times its with Kevin ... :P hehehe!_**

**_Oh and no offense to women out there; I am a girl too, but I sorta used the fact that women at that time, you know in the fairytale settings, they were clingy and dependant on men. Unlike now where women ROCK!_**

**_And wheres Ben's AU character? Patience my lovely reader! :3_**


	3. Benjamin Kirbius Teradrian

**_Next chapter peeeepuuuhhllll ! :) _**

**_Warning: this story contains yaoi_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Ben ten alien force characters, I only own this story and its OCs. :P_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter Three : Benjamin Kirbius Teradrian_**

Somewhere in the outskirts of the forest licking one side of CrollouBelle, an old woman was lost on her way home. Although it took some time for her to realise she had no clue as to where she was wandering amidst the tall trees with their dark voluminous heads of leaves, she had a silent prayer on her lips as she walked in the unknown territory. Her short bent shape created shadows that frightened herself; she whimpered, clutching protectively the small pouch of ten silver coins she was paid for working at a clergyman's orchard. It was rather evening and the sun inched lazily towards the horizon for its slumber in the ocean. Darkness would soon take over, and the poor woman wondered how she would reach home to her sick son and his wife.

Her fears were proved true when out of the shadows several men pounced into vision. Dressed in rags and torn clothes, with sickening swords tainted with dried blood, with black paint drawn in lines across their ugly faces, and gold earrings dangling from their ears, the bandits circled the old woman, like wolves teasing their prey.

"Hahaha! What do we have here?! It's an old dame! What's in your hand, woman?" the leader of the bandits growled, his tall burly form casting shadows upon her pale wrinkled face. She squeaked, her old voice trembling further, "Please don't hurt me...!"

"Hehehehe! Well, we won't, if you give us what yer hiding!" the man hissed, his stubble-covered face frightening the old woman greatly, as she hugged the pouch to her bosom, "Please! Spare this! I worked hard and long for this amount! My son is ill and I have no other means to buy him the medication! Please!"

"Well, isn't that sad, men?" he turned to his compliances with a look of mock grief, making the rest of them grin and chuckle in mirth. The man inched daringly towards her and she trembled, praying in her mind furiously.

"_HALT!_"

The voice that flowed out from nowhere had a suave, silky flow yet a frightening strength to it. It made each and every one of the bandits freeze In terror of recognition. The woman's face lit up slowly, in a whisper she breathed thankfully, "Green Shadow...!"

There he was, the Green Shadow. A young man dressed in a flowing rich-green cape and a wide green hat of the same hue. The collar of his cape and the shade of the hat both covered his face, except for one eyes, which was of the most brilliant foresty green as well. He stood nimble on the branch of a tree, his white-gloved hand with a long, slim silvery sword pointing in the direction of the bandits, its hilt of black and green gems catching the light of the evening sun. As he stood high on the branches, balck-booted feet close together making him look like a beautiful rescue-angel, his cape billowing around him like a giant wing, revealing a little of his black shirt and pants, he was an elegant vigilante.

The very sight of him made the bandits shiver.

"_Its the Green Shadow! Run for your lives!"_ they screamed, running helter-skelter every direction, leaving the woman standing bent, sighing in relief.

The young hero in disguise skipped gently onto the ground and walked up to the woman. She had dropped her pouch in relief, and the man went down on one knee to pick it up and stood up again to place it gently on her aging palm, "Are you alright, grandmother?"

The woman, who was not his grandmother, smiled in gratitude, "Y-yes I am; thank you, son... if it weren't for you..."

"Well, you needn't worry about that, grandmother. I am here and you are safe," his visible green eye glimmered at her lovingly. She held his white-gloved hand, whispering, "God bless you for your selfless deeds, child!"

He smiled gently, although only a little of his lips were seen, she could tell that he was smiling. "You must be careful, this part of the forest has more trouble along this way, please hold on to me, I shall take you to the right way to your home", he gently curled his arm around her small bent shoulders. she leaned against him, and in a swirl of sparkly green light, she realised that she was now on one of the village roads.

"Here, shall I escort you to your home?" he offered politely. The woman looked up at him, "No, I shall manage from here on; maybe you must look out for other little old women like me, who need your help?" she smiled ever so sweetly, thanking him again.

"My honour", he bowed, his white-gloved hand on his chest, in a gesture of gratitude for her blessing.

He jumped into the air and tore into the sky in the form of a green-tailed comet. She watched him zoom away, another prayer of thanks slipping from her lips.

o.o.o

A green-tailed comet shot across the pitch black night sky. Landing nimbly on the ground, the Green Shadow stood calmly as he let the cape fall around him, too slow than himself, small sparkles of green twinkling around him before dissolving away into nothingness. Using his superior magical abilities, he made sure there was no one eavesdropping or watching him, and once he confirmed that he was alone in the clearing in the woods, he raised his hand to his hat and pulled it off.

Glossy chocolate brown hair shone in the moonlight. Skin fair and lovely, with full lips smiling to himself about the several good people he could save today. Green eyes like carved emerald looked up at the night sky, breathing in deeply the scent of the night. Calmly, he took off his cape as well. Another small spell was uttered in his lips, and with a swirl of green light, the black clothes he had been wearing were now folded in his hands, and new clothes wrapped his slim body; a thin full-sleeved white shirt, atop which was a brown tight short coat that reached only his navel and finally dark brown leather pants that stuck tight to his thin legs. Small shoes for his feet completed his attire. Smiling contently, he walked over to a casket, which he had kept hidden in a hole he dug on the ground covered by strewn leaves and a net. The casket was a small suitcase to be exact, and within it he kept his hero-costume. Stuffing the suitcase back in place, he turned to walk away.

He walked towards a particular direction, pushing aside the branches and bushes that scraped across his face, and ended up stealthily in the backyard of a large, well-maintained middleclass home.

Walking on tip-toes along the side of the house, he looked over to the front side that the carriage hadn't arrived yet.

"Oh good; Garfield is not home yet."

He tiptoed his way around to the back door of the kitchen, and he slowly opened it. Slipping in to the large kitchen, he sighed that he was not caught today, but unfortunately, his luck didn't last long. Almost as he readied things for the large supper, a woman walked in angrily at the kitchen.

"There you are, you runt! How long shall you take wandering aimlessly around the place?! Where _were_ you, Benjamin?!" she snapped, her hands on her hips. Benjamin turned defeated, to see her face, heavily painted in rosy blush and dark red lips, curled golden hair, precious jewellery dangling from her ears, neck and arms, and dressed in lavish beautiful gown with laces and frills.

"Madame Rosary, I'm sorry, I had a few... jobs to do, and I - "

"Well, I would have made you explain more, but my husband hasn't arrived yet, so get things readied for supper! You know how tempered Garfield is!" so said, she huffed importantly and turned to walk away, her voluminous gown swivelling around her.

Benjamin lowered his head back into the dishes he was wiping to be set on the large dining table in the dinner hall.

This was Benjamin Kirbius Teradrian, a young twenty two year old of the Teradrian family. He was not a part of the original family; he was adopted by the mother of the family, Diane Teradrian.

Diane was a witch; not her husband knew that, nor the three male children she gave birth to; namely Garfield, Jameson and Owenson. Her husband, Herman Teradrian, was purely human, and rather simplistic despite his highly reputable job of clergy; her children did not inherit any of her supreme abilities either. Rather dejected that she would have no one to teach and pass on her knowledge of magic, the woman lived on with her family of five, in her middleclass home in the town area of CrollouBelle.

Several years passed, her sons were now teenagers, and her husband dead, due to a drowning incident. She raised her family with an iron fist, working in a rich shop owned by her cousin, and earning more than enough to live in lavishness.

And then, she happened to pass the Royal Rose Orphanage one day. Although tough-minded and sharp-witted, Lady Diane had a soft heart and she wished to spend some time with the children. The woman did so, and she then happened to walk into the orphan infants sleeping peacefully in one room. She was shocked to suddenly feel an aura of pure green magic from the room, emanating from one of the babies. Approaching the right crib, she gazed lovingly down at the fair child, with glowing skin and pink lips, and a head of soft brown hair. Strong waves of new-born magic was flowing off of the boy child, and it made her heart soar. Only witches can detect this sort of magic and she was a powerful one at that. She lifted the baby off the crib, wondering what woman would abandon such a beautiful healthy child, although not cursing the birth mother for there could have been circumstances that forced the mother to do so. When Diane held the child in her arms, the large eyelids opened, and with a small yawn, the child looked up at her; the greatest of sparkling emerald eyes stared at her in no recognition, and she gazed down in fascination. Energy and magic of bonding flowed tenderly between the woman and the child who snuggled against her.

Later, Garfield, Jameson and Owenson were rather displeased when they found their mother, who had not come home for a while, at their doorstep, holding a baby in her arms that was obviously not of her blood, but she treated it so. The three jealous sons stared in displeasure at the cherubic angel, who cocked it's head at them. But they made faces that put the child into terrified cries. They disliked him greatly, despite his physical elegance.

And hence forth, named Benjamin, the child became a part of the family. He was as angelic in behaviour as he looked, always smiling and cheerful. At tender age he was cruelly informed by his stepbrothers that he was adopted, but being rather more mature for his age, the child merely took the news as a blessing for he was happy that a woman as good as Diane wished to be his mother. The three sons did not wish to treat an orphan as their stepbrother, and therefore treated him as a servant; asking, nay, _ordering_ him do jobs too laborious for him. Diane would not have it, she scolded her sons greatly and every time she were close to thrashing her grown up sons, Benjamin would hold her back saying that she must not hurt her children for his sake, and that he was ready to slave for them. This sort of selflessness brought the young brunette closer to the woman's heart.

When Benjamin became a teenager, he started to discover odd capabilities about himself, and he kept them a secret from Diane fearing she might disown him for being _different_. But, seeing that her new son's abilities were ripening, she confronted him and told him about her own magical abilities and that she wished to teach him all she knew. The young boy wizard was more than pleased. He began his secret training with his mother when his now adult stepbrothers went to their respective jobs. Since the three earned the breadwinner's money, Diane had wished to be retired, along with the want to be with Benjamin, who was actually more caring of her than the three men.

Years passed, and the woman aged. Although she was his mother, the age difference made her look like his grandmother, and that was what he called her lovingly, Mother Willow, for the name Willow is the symbol of wisdom and age.

Mother Willow, as she grew old, feigned ill health to keep her sons from guessing her magical capabilities that let her live healthy and energetic despite her age. So she spent most of her time in her bedroom, always taking care of by beloved Benjamin, rarely bothered about by her sons. And when they left for work, she would train her youngest son Benjamin. But that was starting to fail when the sons decided to be married. The sons each married a woman; Garfield married a young rich lady Rosary; Jameson married another wealthy woman Glenda; Owenson married yet another rich lady Cynthia; all three females as obnoxious and disgusted of Benjamin like their husbands. Diane did not wish to have a say about whom her sons chose for a wife, she merely let them marry anyone. Garfield had two little twin boys, both fond of Benjamin. Jameson had a daughter, and Owenson was yet to be a father.

Thankfully, the women were greatly bored at home, and always spent time in clubs, giving Benjamin and Mother Willow ample time to train again.

When Benjamin was seventeen, he suddenly came up to his Mother Willow and announced that he wished to help people with his abilities. Diane was more than obliged that he had decided such a good thing. Soon, with her help, the Green Shadow was created, to help the people no matter where they were and what they were troubled with. Although Benjamin would have to be very careful to stealthily change into and out of the costume without being caught, he was willing to take the risk. Diane could not be more proud. She now considered him exactly the son she always wanted.

It was not just to Diane that Benjamin was good. He was a benevolent character, always willing to help people. His youth sparkled in cheer and happiness, he was a very nice company; he was famous in the market for his friendly ways and helpful nature. Benjamin also was blessed with beauty, his smile alone was a sweet sight, and his eyes were like shining emeralds. He was slim and lean, and average in height. There was never a smidge of pride or self-importance in him, which was what made him even more a welcome person to everyone. He never cursed or shunned his stepbrothers either; his loyalty to Mother Willow made him loyal and answerable to the three men and their horrible wives.

Although the house was earning more than enough, he wished to work too; not for money but for purpose. For, besides magic, he also had the natural ability for cooking desserts. And hence he worked in Bertha's Bakery, which was a large bakery and cafe. His pies, cakes and pastries became famous and the owner Bertha Mathews made him a permanent employee, giving him more than his salary, which he deposited for the Orphanages and Old Homes. Benjamin was happy to work at the bakery, cooking sweet dishes for customers who were always pleased. And he whenever he sensed there was trouble for someone, he was excused easily, for he was Bertha's favourite employee and hence allowed to go wherever he pleased, and no one would wonder why he runs off.

And now, after almost being caught by Rosary, he made up his mind to ask his Mother Willow on how to freeze time, if it were possible, so that he could do his chores at home without displeasing his sisters-in-law. Soon, Garfield, Jameson and Owenson would return from their work, and hot, steaming food ought to be ready when they sit at the table.

One could say Benjamin was satisfied with everything in his life; his home, his mother, his powers, his work, his secret work. The only thing missing was what Mother Willow would at times lazily say as 'the blossoming rose that can be the most deadly of poisons, and at the same time the greatest of healers... the rose that is _true love_.'

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_Ok so, if Collin was the Prince Charming, Benjamin is obviously, Cinderella. :P_**

**_And yes, Ben Tennyson starring as Benjamin kirbius teradrian. _**

**_Yeah I made the stepmother a luvly lady, cmon! :)_**

**_oh and the Green Shadow is very much like the green version of the Red Whirlwind of the anime romeoxjuliet (srry rxj fans; my bestie is a rxj freak and whn i happened to see it for her sake, i cudnt help luv the costume of tht vigilante! and the anime is reallllly coool too!)_**

**_How are Collin and benji gonna meet? U wait and see lovely readers! Mwah!_**


	4. The prince's birthday

**Ok, before I get to the story, I wud like to answer a review from the guest named '****Bevin 4ever'. You have asked me why I chose the name Collin for Kevin, although Kevin is an old name, or I cudda used Kevinius?**

**Yeah, um, the name Kevin sorta sounds modern to me; I dunno, I felt uncomfortable to picture a prince whose name was, well, hot :P as in modern hot :) so I chose Collin coz its pronounced with the 'kh' sound, like Kevin? And kevinius sounds rather odd!**

**I will be doing that a lot in my future book imagica fics; u know, substitute Kevin's name with any name starting with 'c' or 'k' so that it doesn't lose the connection that its Kevin in a AU situation?**

**And im sorry if the name Collin bothere you, bevin 4ever, but if its alright with you, I shall have to continue it as Collin itself :( srry, but the author shud feel comfortable too rite?**

**But thank you for your lovely review I feel appreciated :P**

**Warning : this story contains yaoi / boyxboy**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any Ben ten characters**

**Enjoy the story! :3**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter four : The prince's birth day_**

Benjamin was putting out the clothes to dry. He pinned his lavender-scented sheets on the cloth-line, wiping the sweat off his forehead, smiling in contentment to see his work done. He bent over to pick up the empty wooden laundry basket, when he heard the neighbours squeal in excitement. Curious, Benjamin left the basket on the ground and walked over to the fence. Peering, he saw that the daughter of his neighbour, and her friend were both squealing at a pamphlet. From his position, Ben could not quite make much of the golden curling pamphlet, so he listened to the conversation of the two ladies.

"Oh, is not this wonderful?! The prince himself, _in person_!"

"Oh, I have heard he is a breath-taking sight!"

"He is indeed! In this picture alone, he looks so marvellous, I should not last long if he stands before me! Ohhh!"

"Ofcourse! Look! The portrait is pretty but I have heard some royal maids at the market say that his skin is as fair as the moon and the look of his skin itself can bring the _feel_ of smooth porcelain! And his hair as black as the night sky, shining like silk! His eyes sparkle like sugar crystallised chocolate, and his thin lips were as kissable as a rose!"

"_Oh my!_ I could faint gladly just _picturing_ him smiling! Oh!" the one speaking placed the back of her hand upon her forehead in mockery of a swoon, "Go on!"

"Ah! He is tall and structured with just the perfect set of muscles, his long arms could curl around a woman's waist and keep her feeling in heaven! His broad but slim waist holds a belt that in turn holds a sword that he wields like the Warriors of Gods! His long strong legs can Ball dance to such a perfection that makes his partner forget reality...!" the woman could continue no longer as she herself visualised the handsome man.

Benjamin, too, imagined the great beauty that was the prince. Besides hearing of him, and having caught a glance once or twice a year during festivals, Benjamin had never met the honourable man, although he was curious.

He peeped further, to see the two women still basking in their imagination, so he realised he could not benefit from them anymore. Looking around at the adjacent and front houses across the road, he could see royal courtiers on white horses, distributing the same pamphlets to the passersby. Benjamin called out to one courtier who rode on his horse somewhat near the wall that separated Benjamin's home from the street.

"Excuse me! Shall I have one too?"

The man reined his horse to a halt and smiled from within his helmet, "Here you go, sir!" he handed him a pamphlet and rode away.

Benjamin stared down at the paper. It was a portrait of the prince sitting upon the throne. He was indeed as glorious as the women described him to be. Benjamin smiled, "_That_ is a blessed man; he has the wealth, the health and the wisdom to run a kingdom. CrollouBelle is in good hands."

And written underneath the portrait was the announcement that the prince was conducting a Ball in the honour of his birthday and he was inviting everyone. Although not mentioned, it was obvious that the prince wanted to choose someone to marry, and so the females were very much looking forward to it. Invitations would be sent to everyone, with which they had to arrive. It was actually, as Benjamin knew well, a precaution to avoid traitors or men from the enemy kingdom from infiltrating the castle.

Pleased, Benjamin took the pamphlet into his home. He went up the stairs to the bedroom of his mother. Knocking politely he whispered, "Mother Willow? Shall I come in?"

"You're _always_ welcome, you ninny!" came the cheerful laugh.

Smiling, Benjamin walked into the adequately furnished room. On the large bed was the woman with long, aging hair as white as snow, tied at the nape of her neck. Her face was wrinkled a little in the otherwise nice skin, yet her eyes were sharp, alert and wise. She lay under the thick blankets that have been pulled up to her stomach, while her aged hands rested in a cross atop. The pillows stacked comfortably behind her back and head made her a little inclined so that she appeared to look as if she were sitting.

At the sight of her beloved child holding a pamphlet, she smiled, "Is there something you want to show me, son?"

"Yes, Mother Willow, look!" he handed her the pamphlet. He pulled a wooden carved chair and sat beside her bed. He watched the woman place her slim spectacles on her long nose and peer at the pamphlet through them.

In a few minutes, the woman turned, "A Ball, hhmm?"

"Yes. Your sons will be obviously invited and so will their wives and children. I was hoping that you and I could train well during that. I haven't trained in a few days, Mother Willow, for you were a little ill? I was hoping that by the day of the Ball..."

The woman raised a faint grey eyebrow, patting his arm, "Benjamin, dear; you do not wish to attend the Ball? I hear that the prince is a sight to see! The pamphlet portrait only confirms it!"

Benjamin smiled at her, "Well, for one, I am not a woman, and the prince is obviously arranging this to find a suitable bride for himself. If a man like me did not attend, it would not make a difference."

"But Ball-dancing is fun! And you can talk to so many people and mingle with everyone, do you not like that?" she suggested. Diane was a lively woman, and at times it was odd to see her youngest son so mature and filled with strong-willed seriousness.

"It is not that I do not like it; but training will help me be a better Green Shadow!"

"You must have a little relaxation every now and then, my child; one cannot be forever bound to work, it will kill them from the inside! Especially at your fruitful age when life is to be a challenge and very exciting!"

"It _is _exciting to be Green Shadow, only there is a tinge of moral obligation as well!"

Seeing the look on his determined face, she sighed. Lifting her hand, she caressed his cheek lovingly, "Alright; if you do not wish to go to the Ball and you wish to stay here and train, you may. I will be glad to train you. But if you change your mind, you must voice it, alright?"

"Yes, Mother", Benjamin smiled. The woman leaned out to kiss him gently on the forehead.

"_Benjamin!_" came an irritated and equally irritating voice, muffled from the distance of its origin from the listeners, "_Why haven't you watered the plants! The pots would not water themselves you know!_"

Benjamin ran to the door of Diane's bedroom and called out to the corridor, "Coming, Madame Glenda!"

"One day I shall plug that woman's mouth with seaweed! Horrible lady! She very well has hands to sew useless embroidery but no strength to water the plants! Hypocrites, the lot of them!" Diane growled to herself, and Benjamin shook his head, "Now, now, Mother! What did I request of you about insulting brothers and their wives?"

Mother Willow looked away. Benjamin leaned in and kissed her soft cheek, chuckling, "Grant me leave, Mother; I have work to complete!"

o.o.o

At the dinner table, there was great joy for everyone.

Benjamin never ate his food with them; he always ate with Diane from her room. While his stepbrothers and their wives ate, he would stand aside like a waiter and wait for orders to serve the wine or fill a plate or serve a second helping.

The joy at the table was obvious; the three men had received invitations to the Ball, in golden envelopes. And three other envelopes for their wives. Owenson sourly pointed out, "Benjamin and Mother too have received invitations; of course, Mother would not attend due to her illness and her bedridden condition. So what will you wear, boy?"

"I shall not be attending either", answered Benjamin politely. The group of six adults turned to him in surprise.

"Not _attending_?" Cynthia asked in awe. She would consider Benjamin to be an idiot to turn down such a marvellous day.

"I wish to stay here for Mother Willow; I shall take care of her, and the house as well. You all can happily attend the Ball without any worry", he smiled, although none of them returned the smile, instead rewarded him by turning up their noses at him, and going back to discussing what to wear and what to expect at the Ball.

Benjamin was rather relieved that there were no nasty comments or further probing of why he wasn't attending, for the reason he established was firm enough.

o.o.o

There was a great hustle and bustle in the kingdom; everyone was busy grooming themselves; it was the day of the Ball. The castle's halls had been increased by numerous fold in space, with the help of the Royal Wizards, to accommodate the people coming to the Ball. And finally, carriages upon carriages arrived, with important people. The stars in the beautiful night sky sparkled like the jewellery worn by duchesses, dames and ladies who elegantly stepped out of the carriages.

The poor had been given free beautiful dresses and jewellery and hats and coats the previous day, courtesy the prince who was generous and wanted everyone to have a good time looking good, no matter what class they were. In all, everyone looked dressed, beautiful and glad. A night of merry was to follow.

At the Teradrian family home, the six adults bustled about. The children had been sent to the young babysitter next door who was not attending either. Benjamin was hard at work, polishing shoes, helping the women with their exaggerated wigs, sprinkling on them the right combinations of perfumes, ironing coats and suits, tying bow ties and cleaning the canes. Three luxurious carriages soon arrived, the three brothers and their wives left as a pair in each, without so much as a goodbye to Benjamin, or Diane who still lay in her bed without a care. Benjamin watched them leave, waving out to them although he knew that they were not paying attention to him.

Yes, it hurt to be ignored and shunned as a lowly servant; but he had Mother Willow and he was happy.

As he washed he dishes; as put away the dismantled robes, clothes and chairs that were strewn about the room in the aftermath of the hurry to get dressed; as wiped the floor; he thought of the prince and his Ball. The more Benjamin thought of it, the more he felt that his decision to stay home was inappropriate. A truth dawned on him and he felt ashamed to not have seen it any sooner; but there was no good in crying over spilt milk; he did not want to appear cowardly by attending a Ball he openly denied to be at.

When his chores were all finally over in half an hour, he wiped his hands at the kitchen towel and walked up the stairs to fetch Mother. On the way, he spotted the golden envelope encasing the invite, and his heart fell sadly within his ribs. Sighing, he stepped into Mother Willow's room. She was still in bed, having dozed off a little; she may be not ill or weak but she _was_ growing old. Benjamin came up to the chair and sat on it, twiddling his fingers. As he made up his mind whether to wake her up or not, a warm hand placed itself on his. He looked at the woman to see her peering at him curiously, confused why his usually bright face was so dull.

"What is it bothering you, child?"

Startled, Benjamin tried to hide his dejection, "N-nothing, Mother!"

"You would know better than to underestimate Mother Willow, Benjamin!" she smiled cheerfully, "I can read you like an open book child! Besides, the guilt is very well imprinted on your magical aura."

There was no point in arguing with his mother. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "Mother, I feel like I have made a foolish mistake to refuse the Ball!"

"Ah, I knew the prince was far too beautiful to be resisted even by a man!"

"_Mother!_" he sighed embarrassedly, "How you do _love_ to tease!" at which she chuckled, patting his arm, "Then what is it that made you think that it was foolish of you?"

Benjamin pulled the chair closer to her bed, and adjusted himself, so that he was facing the woman. He took her hand in both of his and spoke with great feeling, that reflected in his expressive green eyes, "I have passed up a rather important honour, Mother! All my youth, I had protected people of CrollouBelle, and I am honoured about that. But the biggest honour of them all, would be to protect the Royal Blood of the Laquinelle, wouldn't it? It would be the feather on my cap to offer my assistance to the Prince, for tonight! After all, tonight's Ball is open to everyone, and there might be a chance that the enemy kingdom may send perpetrators to capture the prince in order to obtain the Orb of Omnius, the magical heirloom of the prince's family. Wouldn't it be a great achievement for me if I could stand proudly and defend the prince while he enjoys his birthday? It is not necessary for him or anyone to know I am there; I could watch them all night and make sure he is safe, and I can in pride say that I have stood vigil for the Great Beauty of CrollouBelle! But alas, I have so confidently denied by presence and now I have no other option but to keep in thought about how pathetic I am!"

"Pathetic?! Of course not! You stayed here for training and that is a good cause. But, you needn't worry; you may go to the Ball."

Benjamin blinked at her, "No, Mother, I couldn't! I have to train, and take care of the house", he hung his head a little, but the woman was not ready to see her child so dejected.

"Benjamin, you know very well that despite my age, I have the strength, and the magic, to manage three houses _alone_ and unassisted! I shall take care of the house for you. And you have trained enough, so skipping tonight will not matter. What _does_ matter is that you fulfil the wish in your heart; for there is no worse pain than an unfulfilled wish, it will rot away in your heart and cause more hurt! And if your brothers and their wives ask you why you have appeared, tell them that I forced you to! And you do not have to worry what they think."

"But, Mother, I shall be hiding in the shadows as the Green Shadow, _watching _the Ball, not actually _attending_ - "

"Now, now, Benjamin! You must have a little enjoyment every now and then! You deserve it; you are such a hard working soul who only looks for the best in others. You of all are more righteous. I say you attend the Ball as Benjamin Teradrian. Go to the Ball, meet people, talk, make merry, enjoy yourself and at the same time, protect the prince as you wish!"

Benjamin smiled slowly, his face starting to light up just the way she loved it. His cheeks glowed in anticipation, and then he voiced another doubt, "But Mother Willow, how shall I take the casket of Green Shadow's clothes with me to the Ball?! It would be ridiculous! And if the prince was attacked, I would not want to waste time running out of the Ball unnoticed to wear the costume! That would cost me valuable time! And even cost me a few lives! Is it not better if I just wore the Green Shadow dress and - "

"Oh, you are not going to skip the happy time at the Ball, you sly little kitten!" she grinned. Leaning over the other side of her bed, she rummaged through her bedside shelf and finally pulled out a tiny pouch; a purse that could easily fit into a pocket without a trace.

"Here," she handed him the purse, "You may carry your costume with you in that."

Benjamin stared blankly at the tiny purse sitting on his palm. It was no bigger than a matchbox. He chuckled, "Mother, you _can_ very well see that not even one of the gems on the hilt of my sword will fit into this tiny purse, can't you?!"

She smiled sly, "That is what everyone would think. But this purse is magical! It was rather old, but I perfected it since a few days, I wondered whether you might need it one day. It was about time you were rid of the casket I gave you, and alternate to something as portable as this."

"What does it do, Mother?" he peered at the tiny cloth purse.

"It is magically bottomless; although it looks so innocently miniscule, it's capacity is enormous; you could carry an entire library of books in it! All you have to do is put your costume into it and carry the purse in your pocket. And if ever there comes trouble in the castle, merely excuse yourself to the restroom and change in no time!"

Benjamin smiled widely, "Shall I fetch my costume?"

"Yes please."

Benjamin raised his hand, which, upon his concentration, glowed in green sparkles. The next moment, a casket flew into the room through the window. It too shone in sparkles of green, levitating in front of him. He directed it to his feet, whence it stopped glowing, like his hand which stopped too. Pulling out the green cape, hat and black shirt and pants, small white gloves and the long black scabbard holding his shiny slim sword, he handed them one by one to his Mother who slipped them effortlessly into the tiny purse. Benjamin watched in awe.

"Here. Now, would _anyone_ suspect a vigilante's costume within this adorable little thing?!" she handed him the purse. Benjamin looked down at it like a bird. There was not even the slightest bulge on the purse to show what it encased.

"Marvellous! Thank you, Mother!" he smiled widely, hugging her warmly.

When they pulled apart, Benjamin had an excited glow on his face. "Now, run along! Iron your suit, the one you brought from the shop the other day? And do not come back here till you look like a little prince yourself! Now shoo! Go on!"

Benjamin laughed happily as he got up from his chair and waved to his Mother, before running to his room. He had ample time before the Ball started. If he were even lucky enough to meet the Prince Collin in person, he should at least look amiable. And he knew his Mother would want nothing less than perfection from him.

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_Uh, for those who feel like the purse seems familiar, yeah the concept of the tiny purse was an inspiration from Hermione's handbag in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book. I was a Harry Potter freak two years ago :P I still do love the books and the films tho. but not as rabid crazy as before._**

**_So that cudda been the fairy-godmother-advising-cinderelly-to-go-to-the-ball-in-her-new-blue-gown scene! :3 my versions different; but eh whtever. Here, Green Shadow is the Cinderella at the Ball, I mean, ...u knw wht? Just read the next chapter ok? :D_**

**_Pls review! Thnk u for those who do!_**


	5. The selfless young man

**hello! im sooo sorry for the long few days i havnt updated; i had important stuff delaying me :3**

**warning : this story contains yaoi / boyxboy**

**disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter five : The selfless young man_**

Benjamin stood proudly in front of Mother Willow. She smiled happily at him after putting on him the finishing touches, "My! Don't you look handsome!"

Altogether, Benjamin blushed. His dark green satin suit was really a complement of his slim figure, with a green rose (a _rare _flower in the kingdom) was pinned to his breast pocket. His hair was otherwise adorable-messy, but now it was combed and shone like smooth silk as a great fringe hung in loose waves over his forehead, making him look beautiful. Mother Willow had sprinkled cologne on him, that had an alluring scent to itself.

Straightening the silk tie carefully, she smiled, "Now, I want you to remember; enjoy yourself, alright?"

"Yes, Mother Willow," he pressed a loving kiss on her cheek.

o.o.o

Clutching the golden envelope, Benjamin slipped out of the carriage, he eyes drinking in the wonder of the unimaginably grand and huge castle front, not quite sure how to fathom how large it was all over when its entrance itself was so big. Lights of candles and dancing flames created by professional wizards shone everywhere. A path led to the Main Door, with roses and carnations pinned on either side. All around him people were still arriving, there was laughter; sweet 'thank you's and 'my pleasure's sounding as carriages escorted the guests. Benjamin felt a lift of spirit just to be part of this.

Breathing in the night air mingled with several varieties of perfume and scents coming off from different guests, Benjamin proceeded to the Ball.

o.o.o

Prince Collin sat on his throne, dressed in twice the elegance he usually was. His snow white suit was flush at the sleeves, and it's bodice lined with delicate gold and blue embroidery work. Diamond and silver brooches pinned his red velvet cape around his shoulder, whilst a bedazzling scabbard hung at his waist, showing the intricately-gemmed hilt of a long sword. Strong slim legs sheathed in white pants with the blue-black boots greatly polished, gleamed in the chandelier light. Upon his silken and perfect black hair, sat his princely crown of diamonds and silver.

Although he looked very much bored, he humoured his guests with a pleasant smile, and thank goodness none of the women fainted.

His throne sat atop a large platform raised from the ground several feet, it's base surrounded by semi-circular steps. From his position, he could see all the guests laughing in conversation, drinking from the wine fountain, eating from the buffet table, chuckling, talking, making merry. Waiters in white full-sleeved shirts and dark green button coats zoomed about, carrying oval silver trays laden with snacks, or glasses of vine and cider

Many of the groups of women, young and middle aged, were giggling and looking at him, possibly trying to catch his attention, but failing obviously because the prince's mind was blank as to what he was supposed to do till the cake was to be cut.

He slipped off his throne and walked down the steps, his cape licking the floor as he went. He smiled at everyone who looked at him, and in return he was shown red blushing cheeks. He walked around with Samuel who introduced him to Dukes and Duchesses, kings and Queens of his family who were glad to meet him again, and some of Samuel's family had arrived as well. Although it was nice to speak to everyone, they all looked at him, and treated him, as if he were some godly spirit; no one looked at him as a normal human with normal feelings. He was always placed high up on a pedestal of fame; it made him unique but lonely.

And he was getting rather irritated with all the women surrounding him and cooing requests and asking him personal questions. They were looking up at him with their large thickly-lined eyes with the very long curled lashes, and painted faces. Openly, they wished to catch his attention, pouting their painted lips, inflating their bosoms already swelling above the tight corsets that wound within their dresses, flourishing gowns and fans in a coy manner, all of which Prince Collin pretended to find amusing but actually felt very much blank about. They were allured by the delicate scent of attractiveness that surrounded him, like moths to a flame.

How dejected the Prince was.

o.o.o

"So you finally _did_ come! Ha, how ridiculous!" Owenson observed, his red eyebrow raising, his lips stretching in the dimpled smirk. The three brothers had met their stepbrother in the Main Lobby that led to the Hall, and were they not surprised?

"_All_ that talk about 'looking after Mother', indeed!", sneered Cynthia. Her sisters-in-law also chuckled.

But Benjamin's enjoyment could not be tampered with; he was far too happy to be in the Ball, that he simply added with a pleasant smile, "Mother Willow forced me to come along. Are you all having a good time?"

The men blinked at him. "Of _course_ we are," answered Jameson answered coldly, his blue eyes running up and down the suit Benjamin wore, "Until you came along." It was to their jealousy that Benjamin looked very handsome in the suit.

Unfazed by the rude comment, Benjamin smiled again, bowing, "If you shall excuse me, I shall relieve my _irritable_ self from your vision" and he walked away in mirth of his own sarcasm. Seeing that they had made no impact on him or his happy face, the men each turned with their wives to a different direction, to meet some important official to whom they could boast.

o.o.o

Benjamin spotted the Prince for the first time, in the same air they breathed. The young brunette had been drinking apple cider from a wine glass whilst admiring the intricate designs on the glass leg as he enjoyed the sweet liquid. And then he heard it, a laugh, a string of polite chuckles to be apt. It caught Benjamin's attention in a knot, and he turned to see admist the several people bustling about in the crowded hall, the Prince himself.

And what a marvellous sight he was to Benjamin. The young man could only stare rather stupidly at the handsome face that sang of perfection, the short black curtain of soft silken hair that caught the gleams of invisible candles, even from afar, Benjamin could see the slim eyebrows and caramel eyes glinting under short eyelashes. However, Benjamin could also see a sense of anxious boredom playing gently in those eyes as the raven spoke to a few officials, each trying to appear important than the other; the Prince was so beautiful that he even made a few men straighten their bow ties and feel self-conscious to impress him.

Benjamin wouldn't blame them; he himself felt a blush softly meander across his own face. "How can a man on Earth be so _beautiful_..." he wondered in curiosity.

When the group of men, and Prince Collin, seemed to be approaching an area near Benjamin, the young man jumped in nervous reflex and hid behind a knight-in-armour propped upon a stand, holding a sword in both its hands. Benjamin peered from around the knight's waist, as the group passed him, a whiff of delicate scent caught by Benjamin.

o.o.o

After a tiring time trying to rid himself of the females, and males, following him about, the prince sighed in relief when Samuel announced that the Royal Birthday Cake to be cut had arrived; stacked like a tower high above, in white and pink cream. That was what made Prince Collin smile genuinely for the first time this night; he loved cakes and above all, the manner in which it stood proud and tall in its glory of delicious creaminess.

Soon, with thunderous clapping, Collin sliced a large piece of his cake with the large slivery knife. The grand orchestra strung away the delicate but loud and beautiful music of rejoice, as Prince Collin fed his uncle a piece of the cake he cut. Samuel smiled, returning the favour, more claps ensuing.

The cake was soon broken down into numerous pieces for the guest, wizards helping the chefs for maximum accuracy.

When Benjamin had his share of moist soft cake, he smiled to himself, "My, I shall try to make one of these of my own! My complements to the chef!"

o.o.o

Prince Collin's small good time ended. He had cut the cake, received the sweet goodness of the creamy dish, and now all he could do was to watch the pile of gifts grow and grow, the expensive ones were handed directly to him, which he in turn handed to Samuel who kept it in a separate pile.

Rather bored to irritability that he did not wish to maintain in the presence of all the subjects of the kingdom he was to rule; Prince Collin meandered aimlessly through the crowd of happy guests, smiling at those who looked expectantly at him. Somewhere, Samuel caught him and introduced him to an Office General. The two elderly men were sublimed in the talk but Prince Collin felt terribly bored again.

When he looked about, he spotted a small puddle of apple cider on the mosaic floor, near a buffet table.

"Oh dear, someone had spilt a glass," he observed amusedly, "Someone could slip and hurt themselves! I hope one of the waiters notice it?" he looked about. The tall waiters disappearing in and out the crowd seemed to have missed the area. Being a Prince, and being waited upon by hand and foot, he shouldn't bother about the puddle. But Collin did fear on of his guest slipping over it and creating an embarrassing turn of events for themselves in front of everyone, and hence, he slyly made his way towards the table.

That was better in though than done; there were still so many people who wished to talk to him and be in his royal presence, and hence he could only nod and smile at the their words while his eyes were on the puddle of soft brown liquid.

Just as he had suspected, a tall waiter came, with a plate of hors-d' oeuvres held high in regal etiquette.

"_Oh dear._.." Collin observed to himself helplessly.

The events that followed were remarkable to Collin. It all happened rather slowly since he had been watching it second by second.

At first, the waiter stepped on the wet puddle. The next moment his foot slipped up behind him and he floundered forward, waving his free gloved hand as unnoticeably as he could. The tray of delicacies went up in the air, the pieces floating in mid fall. He tried to keep himself from falling forward on his face, by performing a clumsy twist of his free foot. No avail, he would soon fall flat on his face, and humourlessly break a jaw or lose a tooth or two.

But out of nowhere, a slim figure jumped in, the short petite brunette caught hold of the tall waiter around the waist with one hand just in time, resulting in the man swivelling around on the slippery liquid and clinging rather femininely to the shorter man. Prince Collin watched in a daze of awe as the brunette raised his free hand and caught the tray that had been thrown up, and then with a clever set of flourishes, caught every single one of the hors d'oeuvres in quick surprising succession!

The brunette was, as guessable, Benjamin Teradrian. He quickly placed the safe tray upon the table and used both his hands to support the tall waiter who had now half-sunk to his knees in pain while holding on to Benjamin's arms.

"Sir, are you alright?" Benjamin asked of him. The waiter looked up with hazel eyes scrunching in pain, "I think I have sprained my ankle, sir!"

Benjamin looked about and led the waiter to a chair, having him seated on it. No one in their merry had noticed this little turn of events, except the observer Collin, of course. He watched interestedly, able to hear their conversation despite the music and chitter-chatter of the guests.

Benjamin looked about fro help, "Please, excuse me!" Benjamin called out to one waiter who happened to pass by. The moment the blonde saw the tall man on the chair wincing as he held his ankles, he rushed towards them. He looked a the seated man in pain. "Sir?" he turned and asked Benjamin, who answered, "Here, please help; this man has sprained his ankle! And that puddle of spilt cider be the culprit!"

The blonde man nodded, and bent over to the taller waiter, "Noel, how horrible does it hurt? Can you walk with me?" the blonde asked. The man nodded unsurely, "I- I suppose so, Harry; I could try, but goodness it hurts, I shall be rather slow!" answered the waiter Noel.

"No matter, up you go," Harry spoke, helping the Noel stand up, his injured foot held off the ground. The visibly taller and leaner Noel had his arm around Harry's shoulder, whilst Harry held Noel around the waist. The two turned to Benjamin.

"Thank you, sir, for helping me avoid the fall!" Noel spoke politely.

Benjamin put forward a very pleasant welcome smile, it made the waiters look a little surprised, and the observing Collin perk a little in interest.

"Its alright; I shall call another waiter to have the puddle cleaned away. But you are short of one waiter is it not?" Benjamin asked them.

The two looked at each other. "I suppose we can manage..." Harry smiled unsurely.

"Surely you cannot! Even a _single_ waiter is important for so large an event! Here, I shall fill in for you, Sir Noel", Benjamin offered happily.

The waiters both jumped in shock.

"NO! I mean, no... sorry, but I am afraid I cannot let you do so, sir! You are a guest of this event and we as the waiters do a great injustice to have you, the guest, serve as a waiter!" Noel spoke in alarm. Harry nodded in agreement, "We shall try to cope up ourselves, sir!""

"No, that shan't be done," Benjamin shook his head, "Let me ask you, Sir Noel. You are not allowed to decline the request of a guest, is it not?"

"No, we aren't..." Noel answered.

"Then, how may you decline my request to serve in your place?" Benjamin smiled smartly, making the red haired Noel blush in embarrassment, "But sir -"

"Now, now; you needn't speak anymore! You have a foot to be attended to!" Benjamin shooed at them playfully. The waiters both stared in awe; not even once in their employment had a guest or person behaved so casually and friendly to them.

Prince Collin found himself enthralled by the friendly young man.

"But sir," Harry asked, "Wouldn't it be odd if an elegantly-dressed man, like yourself, should go about serving hors d'oeuvres?!"

"Hmm, that shall soon be settled," Benjamin looked down at himself and then at the uniform of the waiters. His face lit up suddenly, "What luck! The shade of green of your coat is the same as that of my suit!"

The young handsome Benjamin proceeded to take off the top overcoat of his suit. Revealing was his white full-sleeved shirt and a small tight coat the same subtle shade of dark green. "Now I can very well pretend to be a waiter in uniform and serve everyone in joy!" he plucked out the green rose from his overcoat and pinned it to the breast pocket of the coat he wore.

Noel and Harry blinked. So did Collin, a smile of appreciation and curiosity spreading across his beautiful face.

Benjamin smiled at them pleasantly, "Well? Are you two going to stare all day or has the pain receded, Sir Noel?"

In reply, the Noels face went a cherry red as he smiled, "Thank you, sir!" Harry too nodded, before escorting his friend away towards the Health Wing.

Benjamin nimbly picked up the tray of delicacies and imitated the waiters perfectly as he swam into the crowd, politely offering the guests the food, with a smile as well.

Collin merely gazed wide in wonder. A man so selfless and friendly. And rather adorable in the face. The next moment, the man was gone and that was when the prince's sense floated back into his head.

"Oh! He's gone! I wished to speak with him..."

Collin could not believe himself; it was the first time that night that he had _wished_ to actually _be_ in a person's presence!

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_Will the prince meet the brunette again?_**

**_:3 kukuku read on!_**


	6. Green Kaleidoscopic Eyes

**_srry guys! sorry for not updating for long! i deserve a lil punishment for the slacking (my best frnd is grinning in the corner pls ignore)_**

**_on to the story!_**

**_warning : this stoy contains yaoi / boyxboy! _**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force!_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

_**Chapter six : Green Kaleidoscope Eyes**_

Prince Collin looked about; finding no sign of the mysterious brunette with the elegant selflessness. He was almost to the point of giving up, when he spotted the slim figure again. Although this was the first day (night actually) that Collin had seen this man, the frame of the figure was imprinted on to the Prince's mind, for he had absentmindedly paid great attention observing the lithe attractive body as he saved the waiter. And now he could very well tell it was him.

Meanwhile, Benjamin was more than happy; not only did he enjoy walking about and studying the portraits and tapestries, meeting and talking to people, but also he could do what he loved most : -

To serve people.

Having worked at Bertha's Bakery, being a chef and a waiter came in ease.

At the moment, Benjamin stood at another buffet table in the corner of the Hall. He hummed happily as he refilled wine glasses with blood-red wine from the expensive and royal bottles of refined vine. He would soon carry the tray with these glasses and make everyone happy with the offering.

A gentle tap on his shoulder made Benjamin straighten up from his bending position. He turned around cheerfully saying, "Sir, would you like to have a glass of vi..-"

And his tongue stopped. He found himself staring only inches away from the most gorgeous caramel eyes sparkling in interest. Benjamin stepped back in startlement of the proximity, it was almost as if the prince's flame of irresistible elegance had burnt Benjamin's cheeks crimson.

"Y-your Highness!" Benjamin gasped. Prince Collin was taller than Benjamin by several inches and when Benjamin inhaled to continue his stopped breath, he caught the strong delicate fragrance around the Prince.

Collin seemed to peer down at him.

_Those are the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen... _Collin smiled a little as he gazed into the green optics that had the brightest of lime green and darkest of jade, all dancing in the irises like a kaleidoscope.

Benjamin dazedly gazed back.

At once, Benjamin's senses clicked and he realised he was standing in front of the _Royal Blood Heir of the Laquinelle!_

"You Highness", Benjamin bowed in respect. Prince Collin was used to the lady courtesies and manly bows, but he was rather interested and amused. Benjamin looked up at the handsome face, offering the tray forward, trying to keep calm, "Would you like a glass of red vine, Your Majesty?"

Collin smiled at him as he took a glass. "I see you are enjoying yourself as a waiter?"

"Uh...I _am_ a waiter," Benjamin lied unsurely. In reply the prince flashed an amused smile, "Pardon, but that was rather pathetic of you to forget that this is MY castle and I know _every _one of my waiters, _and_ I do rather well know you are not one of them!"

Benjamin gaped a little, before looking down at the mosaic floor in embarrassment and guilt, "My apologies, Prince Collin, but it was willingly that I ..."

"I saw the whole spectacle from afar", Collin sipped at the glass in a mannerly way, gently smacking his thin lips as he spoke, "And I deeply appreciate your attempt, young man. I was rather wondering why you would take the effort to take the place of a waiter?"

Benjamin smiled, "Thank you, Highness; I am used to jobs like these, in fact, I enjoy them a lot!"

Prince Collin looked down at the younger male; there was respect and fascination in the green eyes that caught his breath. But there was no form of false flattery or flirtatious chuckles tumbling from him as the Prince had expected from others who came into his aura of presence.

Collin felt pleased to be in his company.

Benjamin smiled suddenly, "Happy birthday, Your Highness! I feel honoured to have had the chance to wish you in person!"

The prince nodded acknowledgingly, "Thank you." He again observed the man; he had a slight form and yet he was able to balance a waiter on one arm and a tray on the other, earlier.

"One must never judge a book by it's cover..." he mumbled to himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Prince?" Benjamin asked innocently. Collin almost dropped his glass of vine; it was the first time anyone had asked his opinion of the day rather than rattle on and on about how the glorious hair of his head shone or how wonderful his sensuous voice was.

"Uh, I am,...q-quite... I am quite enjoying myself, thank you!" the Prince cleared his throat with an embarrassed smile. It was perhaps his first time being _flustered,_ of all things, talking to a _man_!

_A man with the most breathtaking green eyes. The irises almost sparkle more than the jade Orb of Omnius itself! ... And he is not throwing himself at me, I feel quite comfortable and happy in his presence...all the boredom is dissolving away..._

"Your Highness?" Benjamin called gently, seeing the Prince only staring back at him as if lost in thought. Which he was, indeed.

They blinked at each other for a few moments, Benjamin finding himself intrigued by the brown eyes, the fair skin and the sort of glow that emanated from the gentle smile.

The thin lips opened as the Prince spoke, "Oh, I wish to know, what is your na-"

"COLLIN! Collin, my dear! Come hither!" Uncle Samuel's voice floated from behind the Prince, and almost immediately, the dark-haired prince found himself surrounded by the men his Uncle wanted him to meet. Prince Collin was spun around, and he struggled as he tried to look over his shoulder; he wanted to ask the young brunette to wait a few moments, but he was gone again. Possibly, the young man had thought his own presence useless compared to the great officials excited to meet the handsome Prince.

The prince sighed again, again putting on his false smile as he nodded to all the men his Uncle introduced.

o.o.o

Benjamin smiled at the small cube-shaped strawberry treats which he gently and neatly arranged on the serving tray. He thought to himself, "_The Prince is a very nice man; rather polite and refined mannerism, but then again, what else may one expect from a Royal Blood Heir who has been taught the finest of the finest, by the finest of teachers? Well, it was very pleasant to speak with him, and my, isn't he breathtaking! Twice as that I had imagined! I have heard that he has no love-interest as of yet, which means he is very careful about choosing the apt soul-mate for himself. Blessed be the soul who manages to steal his heart!"_

It took a lot of will power for Prince Collin to keep himself from sighing all the time. And finally, he managed to squirm out of the huddle of men and officials, to go about and find that green-eyed man.

And the Prince finally spotted him; the young man posing as waiter was serving the sweet treats to a couple, happily talking as he served. The prince however decided to not approach him, lest he be pounced on by that couple.

_Cheerful and jolly; not a shred of self-importance or vainness,...what a remarkable personality._

Sighing at how restricted he felt although he was the King of this Kingdom itself, Prince Collin looked around and his attention was caught by a blonde man who helped himself to a glass of vine. "He looks like he is a merchant; maybe he would know that green-eyed beauty?"

The blonde felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around to find the Prince himself smile calmly at him. Staggering a little, the man chirped, "Your Highness! How may I pleasure you dainty ears?" he bowed respectfully.

"Sir, do you see that man over there?" Collin pointed carefully and unnoticeably to the direction where Benjamin stood, "That brunette man with the green eyes? Pretending to be a waiter?"

The blonde blinked at Benjamin and said, "Of course!" he nodded, "That is Benjamin Teradrian, son of widowed Diane Teradrian."

"Benjamin?" Prince Collin breathed gently, liking the way the name resounded on his lips, while his eyes watched the lithe brunette, "And what is his profession?"

"Oh, he is a baker, Your Majesty; he works at Bertha's Bakery! Rather a good baker too; his cakes and pies are famous!"

"Oh, is it now?" the raven haired prince nodded thoughtfully in interest. He then turned to the blonde, who seemed to be busy studying the Prince's hair and stepped back when looked at.

"Do you know about his...character? His mannerisms perhaps?"

The blonde smiled, "Oh, he's rather famous in the market, Your Honour! He is kind, friendly and selfless; he never could refuse any form of request from anyone! They say that he donates his salary to the Orphanages and the Hospital, for he is from a middleclass family that has three well-earning reputable men. He is also known for his just behaviours, and at times he fixes bakery stalls for the poor, for serving free food! Bless that soul, Your Highness!"

Prince Collin smiled absentmindedly at Benjamin; he seemed to have guessed that Benjamin was a kind man, and he was indeed pleased to hear that it was true.

_I knew it...his presence was so genteel and comforting... interesting man, indeed!_

"I suspect that he may have even met the Green Shadow!" the blonde added thoughtfully.

Collin's mind snapped to reality.

The Green Shadow. It was a name that he had heard numerous times from several of the kingdom dwellers; a masked vigilante who saved the poor and helpless. The masked man never had to appear before the Prince however, for the Prince was under constant security. And Collin had always wondered how the man would be; tall muscular and well-built, imposing, strong and cold in expression. Collin wanted to meet him as well.

"Why do you suspect so, sir?" Prince Collin asked.

"Well, Your Highness, it may seem no one knows the countryside as well as that young man Benjamin over yonder; if at all, he may have had his fair share of beholding the Green Shadow save people; or maybe even had the chance of _being_ saved from the saviour himself!"

"I see..." Prince Collin nodded. That was all he needed to know. He was intrigued by Benjamin and he wished to talk to him more; somehow, talking to Benjamin seemed meaningful and useful rather than spend hours on end silly-talking about trinkets and coats!

Turning to the blonde, the Prince cast his familiar smile of appreciation, "Thank you for sharing your knowledge with me, sir."

The blonde grinned back, "Of c-course, Mour Yajesty..." and he choked on his vine, "I mean, Your Majesty!"

o.o.o

All good things come to an end.

But sometimes, good things come to an end with a smear of the bad.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

There was a terrorised scream of several females, which alone was shocking, for it was already understood how high-pitched women's voices are. Every face turned in a whip to the large painted French windows of the Hall, to see several masked men, dressed in black and swinging swords jump in through every window and door. More screams of fear and surprise followed as the masked men swarmed in like a great wave of black ants.

Prince Collin stood up from his throne which he had occupied a few minutes ago. "What is the meaning of this!" he gasped angrily to himself.

The Army General Helmour, a handsomely dressed man with bright red hair came running to him, "Your Highness! The invaders are attacking from all sides of the Castle!"

Prince Collin shouted at him to have his voice heard over the wild commotion, "Have every one escorted safely out of the Castle! I do not want even ONE guest injured, do you understand?!"

"YES YOUR HONOUR!" Helmour saluted swiftly, gripping on to his sword and gesturing his great goup of armed men into following him as he swam into the crowd, attacking the invaders who flashed silvery swords.

The General did his job with the help of his men, fighting the surrounding invaders and directing the terrified and disturbed guests as quickly as they could.

Somewhere in the bustling and confused crowd...

"The Restroom, I must get to the Restroom!" Benjamin chanted to himself, and he ran against the tide of running guests. He could feel the tiny pouch in his pocket, and his being almost strained in excitement. This was it, his chance to save the Prince!

o.o.o

The Prince found himself standing alone in the huge empty Hall, his heart drumming. Uncle Samuel, who was also a swordfighter, had accompanied Helmour and was currently leading the guests to safety. The Hall was now a large gaping hole of glossy emptiness, the buffet table in the far corners and the otherwise usual decorations in the posh walls and ceiling.

Standing amidst the silence, Prince Collin thought to himself, "I know who could do this."

And the a voice swam into the air from behind the prince :

"Well, well well! If it isn't the famed male beauty of Crolloubelle! The man who could make a _thousand_ lungs sigh! The man who _dwarves_ the glow of the Sun and the elegance of the Moon!"

Collin narrowed his eyes onto the floor and then turned around. His caramel brown eyes glared the tall well-built man dressed in tight-fitting black clothes of a burglar. His sword dangling at his waist. His face was masked with a black cloth wrapped around the head; only his cold blue eyes peered through, and a few strands of navy blue hair visible that slipped through the cloth.

Prince Collin did not even grace him with a reply. He merely stared acidly as the intruder walked slyly towards him, smirking, "Well, happy birthday to you, Your Highness! Aren't you looking lovelier than always!"

Collin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"And what a nice party you seemed to _have had_! Too bad that I had to..._disperse_ it, you see? This masked stranger would like a little..._private_ conversation with the Prince."

In a 'wush!' he was gone like a flash. Collin looked at the spot where the man had stood, but he was not there anymore. Until...

"_Surprise!"_ came the hiss from behind the prince.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_THERE! cliffhanger sorta!_**

**_more later!_**


	7. The Vigilante

**_on to the story!_**

**_warning : this story contains yaoi / boyxboy love_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter seven : The Vigilante_**

"And what a nice party you seemed to _have had_! Too bad that I had to..._disperse _it, you see? This masked stranger would like a little..._private _conversation with the Prince."

In a 'wush!' he was gone like a flash. Collin looked at the spot where the man had stood, but he was not there anymore. Until...

"_Surprise!"_ came the hiss from behind the prince.

Collin gasped and before he could even turn around, or grip his sword, a right hand suddenly curled around him swiftly, placing the blade of a dagger against his throat threateningly, while a left hand caught both of the Prince's arms and locked them in prevention of an attack.

"Move, and your beautiful suit will be stained by the blood from your throat!" the invader hissed from behind, his larger and taller body pressed to Collin's back.

Colin swallowed carefully, as he did so, his trachea bumped painfully against the blade, causing him to hiss in anger.

"Scared, now are we? This masked man enjoys your pale face!" came the purr into Collin's ear, making the prince shudder slightly, "Do not waste your breath calling yourself 'masked man'; I know it's you, Gellaven, and I know what you are here for, but what I do not understand is why you are capturing _me_, rather than put your failing attempts of obtaining the Orb of Omnius into action!"

"Mhhm-hmm-hmm!"Gellaven hummed a chuckle, pressing the blade closer into the fair skin, as he whispered into the sweet-smelling hair, "Well, clever, aren't you? Do you know me so well that you can recognise me by my voice?"

"I could recognise you by a strand of your hair, Gellaven; I am one of those many people who want you dead at any cost!" Collin retorted.

"Says the man who has the blade to his throat! How brave of you!"

"Urgh, you disgust me."

"Come along now, why the sour attitude?" came the purr again, as the body pressed itself closer to Prince Collin's back, "I have been generous enough to spare every of your guests, now haven't I? I haven't harmed any of them."

"And for that alone, I thank you. But I demand you let me go!"

"Hmm, isn't it rather pathetic that every captured victim demands to be let go even though it is obvious that the captor would not do so at all?"

Collin looked away, cross and irritated. What was once starting to be a nice birthday party has ended with him being captured by the Assassin of the enemy kingdom!

"Pathetic is _you_, Gellaven, that you fear to fight like a man and face me, a man half your age!"

"Ho? Aren't you surprisingly verbal, today? The last time we met, you had nothing but slashes of your sword to entertain me with!" he sounded mirthful as he whispered, his breath tickling the strong neck of the Prince, his sharp blue eyes fixated on Collin's irresistible face.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must defend myself verbally for I cannot reach out to my sword, you mongrel!" Prince Collin snapped angrily. As flaming as his beauty was, his temper was also inflammable.

"Feisty as always! You temper may lead to your doom, young man!"

"My Uncle and General Helmour will soon help me bring _your _doom, Gellaven; they may have already finished escorting my guests safely and now will soon rush in to help me behead you, you monster!"

"Aha! Not when I have their beautiful prince at knife-point, will they?"

Collin froze. He narrowed his eyes on the floor as he hissed, "What are your intensions, Gellaven?!"

"Well, I have the most easy and obvious intensions, Collin! You see; I hold in possession the most valuable and beautiful prize in the whole of CrollouBelle - "

"You have not yet coveted the Orb of Omnius, Gellaven! Do not speak as if you already have owned it!"

"I was talking about _you_, Prince!" he grinned at which Collin's face turned dark, "You, being the precious last blood of the Laquinelle family , all helpless and against a blade in my hands, not a leaf in this kingdom will move unless I will it! Or they shall attend your funeral where you body is amalgam of torn pieces!"

"I'm not afraid to die! I have taken the oath to protect the family heirloom with my life!" Collin retorted angrily. But the man behind him only found this more amusing.

"You are not, I know that well. But your Uncle and the rest of the CrollouBelle are! They will do whatever I say, once they know that your life dangles at the tip of my fingers!"

"What do you imply? You are to use me?!"

"Let me explain clearly; once my men have finished distracting your men, I shall let your kingdom know that I have their precious, beloved prince in capture," he breathed in the delicates scent emanating from Collin's neck, "And I only have a single simple request for them; to let me leave this Palace happily with Orb of Omnius as ransom. There. How simple could that be?"

"This only further proves you're a coward! Unable to fight, you resort to such lowly measures!" Collin hissed in disgust.

"Do not speak so sharply, or I shall have to behead you this moment!" Gellaven hissed into Collin's ear, pressing the blade tantalisingly closer.

Collin smirked smartly, "Would you? Then what for will my people pay ransom? My dead body?"

"Mhhm-hmm-hmm! Clever, aren't you?" Gellaven, whispered, his lips brushing teasingly over the shell of Collin's ear. The prince shuddered, his face turning an ill shade of ivory.

"What guarantee do I have that you will let me live after you have obtained your ransom?" Collin asked. He had no plan in mind, but he wanted to stall the invader and somehow think about how to save the heirloom this man was soon to steal from CrollouBelle. It was his duty to defend it, like the many before him, and he would do it even if he had to risk his youthful life.

"Well, I wouldn't let you go that easily; after all, it is not always that a prize of the eyes like you comes into my possession. Maybe I would toy with you a little before I finish you off!"

Collin clenched his teeth in irritating fury, his eyebrows furrowing in hatred. "You perverted monster! You wouldn't even leave a _man_ alone?!"

Gellaven smirked sly, running the cold tip of the blade across the prince's jaw, "Haven't you heard, Collin? They say you are so irresistible that even men crave for you! I can only agree vehemently; I prefer women, but when I see you, my morality merely melts away..."

Collin gulped again, his stomach churning in sudden fear. "How disgusting!" he hissed.

"Oh, even you're ill expressions are marvellous to behold!" Gellaven spoke, using his dagger-clutching hand to nudge Collin's face to his left, where Gellaven already gazed at him.

"Since, my prince, my men are still occupied with their work, I say I shall have a little fun meantime..." Gellaven used his dagger to rip off the black cloth he wore around his head, to reveal his actually handsome face, with their clefted jaws and high cheekbones, strong nose, and smirking lips. Dark navy blue hair spilled around him, with smelt oddly of blueberries. Rather odd for an assassin to smell that way, but it was a part of attracting his victims.

Thankfully, Collin felt none of the man's charm, or scent, attracting him; he wanted to drive his sword right through his heart and watch the villain die painfully. But unfortunately, Gellaven wanted 'fun'.

Just as Gellaven forcefully held Collin's face against his will, and brought his puckered lips towards the Prince's...

"HALT!"

A blue eyebrow shot up in surprise as the man looked up in direction of the strong determined voice that seemed to have come from one of the French windows that were shattered previously. Collin, who had held his breath in disgusted terror, moved his eyes to that direction too. The sight at the window was heavenly to the prince.

A masked vigilante, with a long green cape billowing in the wind swimming in through the window whose sill he stood on. A wide green hat of the same shade covered most of his face, except a green eye that even Collin and Gellaven could see clearly, glittering in the light of the chandeliers above. A long slender sword was pointed in their direction, held in a white-gloved hand.

"I, the Green Shadow, command you, invader, to release the Royal Heir from your impure clutches!" he spoke strongly, he had modulated his voice a little deeper than Benjamin's would be, lest the prince recognise him.

Collin could not believe his eyes; he finally was in the presence of the famed Green Shadow! His heart soared, maybe this was the same felt by those who were in danger and saw the Man in Green as their saviour.

"Oh? The famed Green Shadow?" Gellaven remarked mirthfully, "I have heard about you from my spies; a protector of the people, aren't you?"

"For every one in CrollouBelle who need help, I will be there. Unhand the Prince!"

"Not likely," Gellaven smirked, "But I am willing for a duel if you may?" he used the black cloth, which he had previously covered his face with, to tie Prince Collin's arms behind him. Once secured, Gellaven pulled out his own black sword, brandishing it towards the vigilante, "Well?"

"My honour is to save the Prince; not to play with the enemies for their entertainment!" he hissed, jumping down from the high sill to the floor in a fluid motion, his cape fluttering around him beautifully. He stepped towards the two who were a little far away, but that moment, Gellaven directed his sword at Collin threateningly, as he spoke to Green Shadow, "Unfortunately, I have no time for this, I have a very powerful heirloom to steal you see, so, why don't you play with my men meantime?"

In cue, as Gellaven had sensed it, several of his black-dressed men swarmed in, surrounding Green Shadow. Frowning angrily, he tried to dodge them and chase for the fleeing man and prince, but he many men pounced on him all at once. The vigilante had no choice but to sword-fight with each and every one, trying to kill them as fast as he could so that he wasn't delayed in his rescue of the heirloom and the last blood.

Meanwhile, Gellavan had slung the tied-up prince over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was running effortlessly towards the spiralling stairs down the Hall. Although he was a member of the enemy kingdom, he knew the Royal Laquinelle Palace's interiors well, for he had attacked this Palace numerous times in order to covet the Orb, but each time one or the other matter, or man, had subdued him to defeat. This time however, he was adamant for victory. He knew that a few floors above them, was the floor that had the room which protected eh Orb of Omnius. Rather than skip up the numerous stairs with an uncooperative and squirming 'companion' on his shoulder constantly hissing for freedom, he decided to put his magic to use.

In a single effort of mind command, he shot up the gap in between the axis of the spiralling stairs, thereby saving him the time and trouble. He zoomed up with blue magic propelling him from his feet, his equally blue hair fluttering in a banner behind him. The prince tried to squirm further, but this man was strong by magic and by bulk, and his iron-strong arm kept his firm hold of the raven's waist no matter how much he tried to loosen himself, or his tied hands.

Down below, the Green Shadow had just succeeded slicing through the last of the few men who had surrounded him. He knew ten times the number were outside, rampaging the kingdom, distracting the army and the General from the real attack, and this was his chance, his honour, to prove his worth of a protector of CrollouBelle and its founding family's bloodline.

Whipping the silvery blade of his sword that dripped in blood, he growled under his breath, "I shall make that man pay!" and he shot for the stairs like a half-comet-half-human, a line of glittery green sparkles following and fading away as he zoomed.

Back up at the sixth floor, the invader grinned ear-to-ear as he stared at the Hallway, one of the golden rimmed doors led to the room had housed the Orb of Omnius. It would take a large amount of spiritual magic to break the barriers erected to protect it, but Gellaven had come prepared and aware. The only thing he hadn't suspected was the vigilante and it was irritating him to no end.

"You beastly man! Unhand me! I am not a woman to be carried about!" the prince struggled rebelliously, the man just shook his head, "Now, now! No haste, I shall soon set you free...into Heaven after I kill you, which in turn happens only _after_ I give you a taste of Gellaven's Hell."

Prince Collin had no more patience to bear with the man's perverted sneers. His anger fuelled his physical form, and his knee suddenly buckled and dug straight into Gellaven's abdomen. The man gave out a strangled gasp, doubling forward, almost dropping the kidnapped victim, but he maintained his balance, and his grip on Collin.

"_Why you little!_ Where did your princely manners go?" the man hissed, tightening his arm around the slim waist, making Collin choke breathlessly in pain as Gellaven's bicep and triceps crushed him gently.

Seeing that he had silenced the rebellious youth for the moment, Gellavan looked around in the bright golden Hallway, "Now, let me see, ah yes, the fifth room to the right, isn't it?"

"It may be but you shall never pass!" came another voice, making the invader turn around. He did not even finish turning when he felt the Prince plucked out of his grip in a sudden movement.

"What the!" by the time Gellaven blinked twice, the Prince and the Green Shadow stood several feet away.

Collin turned to the shorter man, "You are younger than me!" he exclaimed gently, "And slimmer too!" The prince, who had imagined the vigilante to be a taller muscular version with a deep manly voice, was astounded to see in close quarters the slim built and the elegant height of the younger man. The Green Shadow smiled from behind the collar of his cape, "So I am, Your Majesty, but bravery knows no age!"

Collin was agreeing with a nod and smiled back, making the Benjamin hidden within the cape fluster a little, but he had no time for happy conversations. There was a man standing yonder who needed to be brought in to the Dark Dungeons of the kingdom.

With a single movement of Green Shadow's sword, the ties on the prince's wrist were severed. Freeing his arms and shaking away the cloth pieces, Collin bestowed a very furious glare upon the unshaken Gellaven.

"You, sir, are in very disastrous trouble! For your attempt to kidnap me, the Royal Prince himself, you shall be hanged for treason!"

"Hahaha! That only happens when you _capture_ me, is it not?" Gellaven had the audacity to stand akimbo in a sly fashion. Collin wanted nothing more than to kill him then and there. He lashed out his hand and pulled out his long slim sword from it's sheath that hung at his waist.

"I challenge you, that even if I shall not be able to covet the Orb of Omnius tonight, I WILL escape!"

"It is two swords against one, Gellaven! You shan't escape this time!" Collin hissed, gripping the silver hilt of his precious sword tighter till his knuckles were a shade of yellow.

"Really? Two sword wielded by two young boys! How _frightful!_" the man smirked.

Collin hissed angrily, "Why I ought-" but the vigilante added, "Yes, two young boys, but your fate I shall seal!" he then turned a little to Collin, whispering, "Your Highness, you _do_ know how to wield a sword?"

Collin smirked in reply, "Do I _know it_? I _master_ it!" he flashed a proud smile, and the green eyes, hidden in the depths of the costume, sparkled in hope. "Then, we shall win, my Prince!"

- End of Chapter -

* * *

_**so many more to come!**_

_**pls review!**_


	8. Cinderella's glass slipper

_**hello! srry for the long wait! **_

_**thnk u to all those who have favourited thsi story! mwah mwah to all! :3**_

_**warning : this story contains yaoi**_

_**disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force**_

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

_**Chapter eight : Cinderella's glass slipper**_

Collin and Green Shadow were now poised for a sharp duel with the Gellaven who seemed to not consider much of them. And then, all of a sudden, the two young men shot themselves in full thrust at the intruder.

The problem was that all three were excellent swordsmen; and not one of them was ready to lessen their want of victory. Blades clashed and struck each other; green sparks of magic flew from Green Shadow's sword; black-blue from Gellaven's; whilst the prince not having any magic in him did not emit any. However, that did not lessen his status as a formidable opponent.

Gellaven handled the two men suavely, he was experienced and skilled, and now he was starting to feel irritated; for over yonder a few feet away, was the room that housed the most powerful object of the Kingdom, and here _he_ was, shooing away two men who stung at him like vengeful bees.

Green shadow put out his hand and formed a transparent, green shield of energy when Gellaven's sword was about to make contact with Collin's abdomen whilst the prince tried to shove his own sword down the intruder's shoulder.

Dodging a slice of blade that the prince aimed at him, Gellaven somersaulted in the air and landed nimbly on his feet a few steps away; his blue hair fluttering to a stop gently behind him. He raised his head, with a smirk on his face, "Sorry, gentlemen, as much as I would like to keep entertaining myself _waltzing_ with two youngsters; I have a rather important job to do! So why don't you play along with my men?"

By the powerful command of his mind, he summoned a few of his men. Green Shadow turned around towards the stairs and groaned, "Not them again!" as he watched several of Gellaven's men, all dressed in black like he had been, swarmed in and attacked the prince and vigilante.

This was better to Gellaven. Although he could not keep the prince for some entertainment, atleast he could covet the precious Orb while the meddlesome vigilante and the prince were distracted by his men.

The two younger men were now surrounded by the ten men, all armed with long deadly swords. Green Shadow and Collin stood with their backs to each other, whilst they held their swords pointed out in defence. The prince looked over shoulder to speak to the vigilante behind him, "Masked knight, you must stop Gellaven from taking the Orb of Omnius!"

The vigilante spoke back, "I can put up a few strong spells upon the ones already on the door; it will buy us time to capture him and keep the Orb safe, both at the same time!"

They both looked over to where the man was, and saw that he was already standing in front of that one gold-rimmed door, his right hand directed at it, fingers outstretched. There was a slow rumble of invisible wind swirling gently around him, his blue hair fluttering softly as he used his strong magic to break down the barriers one by one. There were seven barriers, and as he broke the first, a ripple of gold sparkled around the door in a circle before dissolving away. Now, he worked on the second barrier.

The vigilante looked back at the Prince Collin who stared with alarmed eyes. "Prince Collin; if I must reach that door to stop that man, I will have to leave you alone with all these men! Would you be able to handle them?"

"Green Shadow, I command you as the Royal Heir himself; please leave these men to me;" he smiled encouragingly, "I may not have the _magic_ to kill them, but my way with my sword _is_ my magic! Now please, go!"

Green Shadow gazed with his visible eye and then nodded. He turned to the direction of the door, where Gellaven smiled sly to himself as he dissolved yet another barrier and continued with the third.

Slashing through the men attacking him, without caring whether he killed them or not, the vigilante gracefully squirmed his way towards the man. Turning back once, the Green Shadow caught sight of the prince fight the several men; it was a sight that dazzled him. Collin had put justice to his words; his skill was like magic itself, his sword moved like it had a mind of its own and knew its masters want to finish off all those who stood in his way to keeping his Kingdom safe. Elegant twists and crafty moves of his hand-sword combination were winning him victory over the men so easily, that the Green Shadow smiled to himself; he now had an equal in sword-fighting.

Turning back to Gellaven who was breaking the third barrier still, Green Shadow shot a beam of green magic at him. Gellaven sensed the green bolt hurry to him and he moved away just in time; the green bolt striking the wall instead and leaving a burning impression upon the concrete. Now that his concentration was disturbed, the third barrier, that he had almost dissolved, healed back into itself.

"Urgh, you good for nothing!" Gellaven frowned angrily, pulling out his black gleaming sword and charging at the vigilante. The intruder lurched at him in great speed, Green Shadow had expected this in every way, and hence he twirled up in the air in a graceful forward flip. The charging man skidded to a stop and followed the somersaulting Green Shadow who landed back on his feet.

It took a second for Gellaven to realise that Green Shadow now stood between him and the door.

"Hmmm, clever indeed, masked man!" Gellaven nodded, his smirk still playing at his thin lips, "To actually try and reseal the door with more spells, by making me move away from the door! I congratulate you on your smartness. But I shall take my price nonetheless!"

Gellaven directed his sword at the Man in Green, great swarm of navy blue sparks flying in painful speed towards him. If hit, the sparks could tear the young man apart into pieces. But Green Shadow put out his own sword and it created a strong green shield, protecting himself from the torrent of raining magic that Gellaven kept forcing at him. With the shield that protected him, Green Shadow turned his attention to the door and raised his free hand with their gloved fingers spread, took a deep breath, chanting a few barrier spells. A small ruse of glittery green sparks emerged and swirled about the door, confirming the planting of one spell. In this way, he re-erected a different set of spells, one after the other, upon the remaining five barriers made by the wise old warlocks of the castle. Gellaven realised that the more spells Green Shadow put, the harder it shall be for him to penetrate into the sanctum of the room. He needed to stop this Green Shadow.

His eyes fell on a mirror that sat high up on the wall to his left, and a sudden thought struck him. He smirked again, continuing to shower the strong magical spears at the vigilante, but without the masked man's notice, Gellaven pointed his free hand at the mirror far away. He angled his hand in just the precise manner, such that if he shot a blast of magic, it would reflect off the mirror and strike the Green Shadow without the latter's knowledge. He grinned to himself, seeing it a success in his head.

Gellaven had just gathered some magic into his fingertips and was about to shoot, when all of a sudden, the vigilante turned and scowled at him through his cape collar.

"Not so fast, sir!" he hissed, his green eye glowing in anger, Gellaven noticed the mirror buzz and shake and then suddenly explode into shards and powder.

Gellaven was not shaken by his failed plan, but he growled, "Meddlesome creature!" and he sliced at Green Shadow's shield with his sword, almost succeeding in cracking it. But now that the vigilante had put a fair share of many spells upon the previous ones, he could direct all his attention to capturing Gellaven. And hence started their duel.

Meanwhile, Collin slashed down the last of the ten men, watching the body before him drop to his knees and fall limp at his feet. Grim in anger and irritation, he turned to the door in front of which the vigilante and intruder duelled, both effortlessly talented as they clashed their oppositely coloured blades (Green Shadow's silver and Gellaven's black) in anger.

Unclipping his maroon cape that was blood-splattered and dropping it to the floor, the prince was now standing in his ivory-coloured suit with red blotches of blood smeared across it, he suddenly charged towards the two, his sword raised to slice through the head of the intruder. But being aware of his surrounding, the man twisted his leg in particular manner thereby throwing his own body sideways, so he survived the slash, but it cost him a very deep gnash on his arm as the sword licked through his shirt and his skin.

"AH!" he groaned, his left hand paralysed in pain, dripping in darkening blood that oozed ceaselessly from the diagonal slash on his arm. His face darkened in pain and anger as he leaned against the wall, "You sly mongrel!"

Prince Collin scoffed, pointing the tip of his sword to the man's face, "You deserve worse than death, Gellaven! I shall have you suffer ten agonising nights before you are beheaded!"

Meanwhile, Green Shadow put a final spell upon the barriers for precaution, and then approached the prince. "Your Highness, shall I deliver this man to your General?"

The prince gazed into the semi-covered face, smiling gently, "Thank you, Green Shadow; you have done great help for me today. I shall see to it that you are rewarded aptly", and the vigilante's cheeks flushed from behind the cape collar, thankfully it was oblivious to the prince. Collin looked at the single visible green eye, it shone like a small opal of iridescent emerald, reminding Collin of...

"Your Highness, we must release this man of consciousness lest he try and escape," the Green Shadow lowered his head a little, so that his eye was covered by the shade of the large hat. He had noticed Collin go into a daze trying to remember who it was that had the same shining eye, and the vigilante feared that the prince might connect him to Benjamin. And the prince would not stop watching him even after he had lowered his head.

Gellaven smirked at the odd tension extending between the two young men, using it to his advantage to heal his own torn shoulder. When he had healed enough for him to move his previously paralysed arm, although his wound was fresh and painful, Gellavan shot back to his feet, making Green Shadow and Prince Collin start in frustrated surprise.

"Foolish youngsters! Your sweet little conversation is a boon to me; thank you!"

And before either could blink an eye, Gellaven shot sideways, running towards one of the large French windows for escape.

Green Shadow cursed himself under his breath; having worked alone for so long, he had not quite mastered handling a partner without being distracted from his mission, especially with a partner who was so beautiful that even the stone-cold hearts would gaze in childish obliviousness. Sighing, he prepared his sword again, and he heard the prince sigh too, "I am sorry to have let this happen, Green Shadow!"

"Fret not, my handsome prince, I shall tether him, no matter what the cost!" nodding at the raven man encouragingly, "Prince you must stay here, I shall capture him!"

Collin did not wish to meddle with the vigilante's work, and hence he nodded, he watched the young man spring into a sprint, chasing the blue-haired intruder towards the window. Gellaven shot a beam of black-blue magic from his right hand, shattering the painted delicate glass pane, leaving it wide open to show the starry night that lay without.

He stepped on the sill, and walked out the window, landing nimbly on the head of one of the two stone gargoyles that was placed on either side of the base of the window, like every other window of the castle. The dragon-faced sculpture gaped out to the night, and the intruder stood upon the head, his blue hair fluttering in the strong winds that laced the air so high above the ground. If fallen from this height, any man would shatter all the important life-sustaining parts of his body. Gellaven was ready to fly out using his magic, but the Green Shadow swiftly joined him on the stone gargoyle.

Immediately, after a hiss of insults that they threw at each other, they restarted their sword duel. Collin approached the window from within, concerned about the vigilante who stood nimbly upon the stone column. It was only wide enough to place one foot, and hence both the vigilante and the intruder stood with one foot behind the other, occupied with the task of duelling whilst trying to stay upon the gargoyle without falling off. The green cape and blue hair bannered in the strong winds. Down below, six floor deep, the Place Garden glittered with tiny garden fairies and fireflies. Collin felt his heart ring for the Green Shadow in slight fear, which his mind countered with the fact that the vigilante could fly through the air if he were to fall off the gargoyle.

Gellaven could not focus on flying off the gargoyle, for his shoulder was still healing and he needed that much energy to be spent on the healing while he fought this man. He was now trapped; he could either surrender to the vigilante, or jump off the gargoyle with the hope that he could fly away, which if he didn't, he would fall to his death.

His blue eyes landed on the Prince who watched them fight, from the Hall. Deciding to use the young male as distraction, Gellaven managed to pull close to the vigilante during a particular manoeuvre , hissing at the green cape collar, "Beware! Your lovely prince is in danger!" at which the green eye stared wide at him. Green Shadow turned around and saw that a blue beam of magic had zoomed out of Gellaven's finger, and was now approaching a startled Collin in great speed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" he shouted, and in cue, the prince, although surprised but not frozen, jumped aside in time. However, Gellaven had achieved that one split second's time that he needed, in order to grip the vigilante by the shoulders and absorb a little of his energy to heal his shoulder. The young green-dressed crusader gave out a howl of anger, as some of his emerald energy spilled into Gellaven, whose blue hair furiously bannered around him in the strength as he fed on the vigilante's powers, his twisted face smirking as he healed faster than he expected.

Green Shadow felt his balance falter as he tried to overcome in the sudden dizzy feeling; he had never been tapped of energy like that, and it put his young self in a confusion of senses; only powerful elderly wizards and witches could recover from a attack as that.

Green Shadow staggered a little from his position on the gargoyle, gripping his head with his free gloved hand. Collin gaped, alarmed that in the state of confusion he was in, the vigilante might fall off the ledge and ...

"Green Shadow!" he called out, running to the sill, stepping upon it, and without a thought, he walked on to the gargoyle's head, clasping the swaying green-dressed figure in both his arms, holding the slender body close to his. He had only feared for the man, and nothing else had crossed him. But when a gentle wind licked him across the face and tussled his beautiful silken hair, he realised how far above the ground he was, how narrow was the gargoyle's head, and how evil the sneer on Gellaven's face was.

"Why you!" Collin hissed angrily, redrawing out his sword from his sheath with his right hand, whilst embracing the vigilante with his left. The green cape beat the air like a sheet, as Collin struck the intruder, who, having reenergised himself, grinned whilst ducking and sneering. The green eyes opened and blinked rapidly as the vigilante came to. Collin made the mistake of turning to the saviour whom he had saved, "Green Sh-"

"My Prince!" the vigilante shouted from within the raven's grip, as the black blade of the intruder swung at him. Green Shadow shoved the handsome man aside just in time, but alas, the tip of the sword brushed across the ivory skin of his royal cheek, and the prince gave out a hiss as he staggered. Green Shadow swung his own silver blade at Gellaven, who jumped at the air and levitated in the sky with a smile, "London bridge if falling down...falling down...falling down... if you can see what I mean...hahah!" he had looked pointedly behind Green Shadow and laughed.

Green Shadow looked around and saw that the prince had toppled over and was wildly thrashing his arms around, trying to balance on a single foot as he staggered on the gargoyle.

His foot gave away, and the Prince fell head first.

"NO!" Green Shadow gasped. Gellaven have out another laugh and he turned and flew away in a blur of blue. The vigilante panicked whether to follow the intruder or catch his prince. He looked up at the sky.

Meanwhile, everything was happening extremely slow for Collin. As soon as his foot had left the gargoyle, his heart went numb in fear. He was going to topple to his death, from the sixth floor of the tall large castle, and die the instant he reaches on the ground. He could see everything upside down, for he had fallen headfirst and since he was actually falling fast, not a lot of his vision was feasible. His heart rang again, the adrenaline flowing furiously through his falling body.

_I am going to die... young at the age of twenty... I am so sorry Uncle Samuel that I could not marry a beautiful woman and continue my bloodline... I am now going to die, putting an end to my family of Laquinelles... the late souls in heaven will receive me with contempt and regret for having no heir to continue their family... I am going to die...never to see that intriguing man named Benjamin ever again... never to see those iridescent green eyes that made my heart burn in a warm manner..._

The next moment, he saw those very same eyes. Well, actually, just one eye. A beautiful green one, the exact same shade.

It was the Green Shadow.

The vigilante had chosen to save the prince, so he had jumped after the falling prince, flying upside down as fast as he could towards him. And now, they faced each other, upside down, falling at great speed, black hair flying wildly, green cape and hat fluttering wildly.

Collin drew in a gasp of confusion. The very same eyes on the Green Shadow. In the wind and the wild fall, the hat moved a little to show both the eyes that gazed gently at him as they fell. It was the very same pair, the ones that had been smiling at him from the Hall, the ones that had sent his breath rising in speed when they gazed at him, the ones now gazing at him calmly.

"Hold tight, my prince", came the soft whisper.

Another gasp drew from Collin as he suddenly felt arms coil around his waist and pull him closer to the lithe vigilante. Their noses almost touched, their breaths mingling with the air blew into each other's faces.

Green Shadow panicked despite his calm eyes. He saw the flicker of recognition on the prince's face; he realised that the prince knew him to be Benjamin. Benjamin had taken the oath to his Mother Willow that he, Green Shadow, would never tell anyone about his true identity, ever. And if the prince knows of him, he feared consequences.

And thus, holding the prince closer, the vigilante chanted a soft spell. A spell that would not let the prince connect Benjamin and Green Shadow no matter the fact that they had the same eyes and every time the prince will think of connecting them, his mind would object to it.

A flicker of green appeared in Collin's brown eyes, and it disappeared as soon as it had come. The Prince blinked a few times, while Green Shadow held him closer. The prince gazed into the green eye, mentally exclaiming how beautiful it was, until he felt a jolt.

Green Shadow spun suddenly in a single somersault, and since he held on to the prince, Collin spun too. The next second, they slowed their descend to a gentle levitation, and landed on to the garden on their feet, in a soft swirl of wind.

Collin could not hear anything but his furiously drumming heart. A few moments later, his heart calmed into slow steady beats. He gave out a sigh of relief, and gazed thankfully at the man who still clung to him absentminded by the waist.

"Prince Collin..." Green Shadow whispered, his two eyes now visible between the shade of his hat and the collar of his cape. They peered up at Collin's beautiful brown opals which gazed back in beaming gratitude, and the silken voice whispered gently, "You...you saved my life, Green Shadow...!"

The lower eyelids of the green eyes scrunched as the lips hidden behind the collar smiled. "I am just doing my duty, Your Highness."

The green eyes then moved lower to the cut on the prince's left cheek, which oozed blood gently and slowly.

"You are hurt, Your Highness..." he whispered, and in reflex, he raised his gloved right hand to the pale cheek, his fingers brushing over the wound softly, the red liquid colouring the milky white of the gloves with blotches of crimson. He did not notice that his thumb had brushed over the prince's lips, but the prince did, and he felt sparks and fireworks explode within his abdomen. Gulping gently, he whispered, "W-who _are_ you...?"

The green eyes shot back to the brown pair in surprise, a streak of red running across his young cheeks. He blushed further when the prince raised his hand and caught Green Shadow's right hand with his left. "Please, tell me, who are you?"

Green Shadow looked back calmly, releasing the hand around the prince's waist, and pulling away from the close proximity they held between themselves, "You do know who I am!"

Collin looked blankly at him, "I do?"

"Yes; I am the Green Shadow, honoured to have saved your life."

"No, what I imply is..." Collin refused to let go of the right hand he firmly held in his grasp, "Who are you, under that costume?"

Green eyes twinkled. "Your Highness; if I wanted you to know who I was truly, would I go through the trouble of disguising myself?"

Collin remained speechless. He could only gaze back, as the vigilante femininely flustered and struggled gently to relieve his palm gripped in the strong grasp of the prince.

"Please, Prince Collin, I must leave!"

"But..." Collin stepped closer, but the vigilante pulled further, and the prince reluctantly let his hold a little loose, but he still had his fingers curled around Green Shadow's fingers.

Green Shadow tugged gently, but firmly, and his hand was finally free, but the glove on that hand remained in Collin's grasp. The silken cloth, so small and petite, sat within the manicured and clean fingers, and he watched in desperate longing as the vigilante paused a moment ignoring his bare right palm, and then turned away, his green cape twirling behind him. He ran a few steps away and then shot for the sky in a burst of green sparkles that awed the prince.

Collin smiled in frustrated gratitude as he watched the green comet-like spectacle move across the glossy black sky, and disappearing from sight.

"There he is, sir!Your HIGHNESS!"

"COLLIN! MY NEPHEW!"

Collin did not even notice as several people suddenly surrounded him; everything was happening so slow and calm. His mind was preoccupied with so much of green eyes and so many mixed feelings that as he still gazed at the sky, he did not even realise that his uncle had embraced him tightly, sighing, "Oh my gosh, Collin! You are safe! I thought the intruders had done you harm! Good lord in Heaven! Thank goodness!"

"Your Highness?" General Helmour called confusedly at the young man who continued to stare at the sky, over the head of his blonde uncle.

Samuel pulled back from his embrace, gasping, "Oh! He's hurt! His cheek has been slashed! Who did this to you, my son?!"

Collin dazedly answered, "The head of the intruders; Gellaven..."

"Collin! What has happened? What are you looking at?" the blonde man looked behind himself, following the line of Collin's sight, but he saw nothing but the starry night.

When he turned to Collin again, the prince bedazzled him with an innocent smile of pure gratitude, "Uncle; I was kidnapped by Gellaven and...he saved me."

"Who saved you, Your Highness?" Helmour asked. The prince turned to him and all the soldiers who looked at him in awe.

"Green Shadow. He even saved my life. I fell from up there, from a gargoyle and he saved me!" he looked up at the neck of the stone gargoyle that was so small that it was barely visible from his position. his hand held tightly on to the small white glove which he slipped into his pocket unnoticed by anyone.

"Green Shadow?! Ofcourse... bless him!" Samuel sighed, hugging his beloved nephew again in relief.

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_Yeah; green shadows glove is cinderella's glass slipper! :3 and the london bridge is falling down thing reminds me of sebastein michealis fro Black Butler! :D_**

**_review pls!_**


	9. Safe at home

**_Hey you all! srry i havent updated for a while; and to those who suspected it, no, im not dead. yipee rite?! :P_**

**_ok, so this is a small chappie, kinda like the conclusion of the messed up nite of the birthday party. if only bdays were so exciting as a kidnapping pervert and a vigilante rescue, plus a handsome prince all thrown in for some good measure, eh?! _**

**_on to the story, shall we?_**

**_warning: this story is lathered with yaoi if you please. :D and to those who hate yaoi/are homophobes, kindly fuck off; and to others who are ok with it but havent read any, pls join the dark side...its has cookies! AND yaoi! :3_**

**_disclaimer : i obviously do not own ben ten alien force!_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter nine: Safe at home_**

Green Shadow landed nimbly on to the green grass that was dark in the late hour. Gasping, never having felt this excited before, he took a deep breath trying to calm his senses. Quickly, he changed his costume from his special spot beside his home, and donned the suit he had worn during the Ball, only to remember that he had left the coat in the Hall whilst playing 'waiter'.

"No matter," he consoled himself, "It is _just_ a coat."

His cheeks flushed as he remembered the brown eyes gazing densely at him, and he felt pride swell within his chest as the realisation dawned upon him like a golden halo; he had saved the Prince's life!

Smiling to himself, he walked up to the front door of his home, and let himself in. There, he found his three brothers and their respective wives chattering and ranting on and on about the calamity that they nearly faced. To think the way they talked it seemed they had been fighting to save the Prince's life as well! Fanning themselves as they rested upon the large luxurious couches, they chattered all simultaneously in sharp, quick notes of relieved shock.

"Oh, the horror! Those terrible men howling at us!"

"And their flashing swords!"

"My heart nearly stopped, I almost had one sword brush into my suit!"

"Well, I never! What a frightening end to a birthday!"

"I'll say!"

When Benjamin's presence was suddenly felt in the room, stark silence fell in the room. All the six faces turned to him in scorn, observing him from top to toe.

"You are here finally; you're unhurt?!" remarked the eldest stepbrother Garfield. He sounded sourly surprised that the young man had survived.

"Very, thank you," Benjamin answered politely. He did not get any polite returns, not that he expected any, so he made to walk upstairs to let Mother Willow know of the great deed he had successfully accomplished. But a voice called out; the voice of his second eldest brother's wife, Glenda, "Where were you all the while?! And where is your coat?!"

Benjamin paused at the foot of the stairs and turned, smiling, "I am so very slight in form, Ma'am, that I was washed away with the tide of fleeing villagers to the very other end of the kingdom! I am sorry I took time to reach here, I tried my very best to come as fast as I could!" His lie was believable, hence the woman huffed, and she turned to the rest of the occupants in the room, changing her countenance altogether to a pleasant one, "Alright then! We have all had our fill of dinner from the Ball, haven't we, my sisters, brothers, and my dear?"

The five of the adults nodded airily in agreement. "Hence, I say we retire to bed for the night." And they all stood up from their seats, bustling about to straighten their fancy clothes and retreat to a good slumber and sleep away the panic they had been stung with tonight. Just when Benjamin turned to climb the stairs, a third voice called him in raised volume, "And _who_ shall fetch the children from Melody's?"

It was Cynthia, the youngest of the three wives, who had asked so; and even though she had spoken 'who', it was understood that she had meant 'Benjamin'. Biting back a sigh, Benjamin smiled, "I shall fetch the little children from Melody Richardson's home, ma'am!" bowing politely. Cynthia simply smirked as she gave out a mannerly yawn which she hid behind a dainty gloved hand, "Oh, too much excitement for one day..."

o.o.o

Benjamin had finally fetched the happy children, and proceeded to help his brothers and their wives in arranging their rooms for a good sleep; spreading new bed sheets, lighting gentle soothing candles, sweeping the rug at the foot of the beds, whilst they took their respective baths (which he prepared for them while they groomed over themselves) and so forth. And all the time, he had not even changed his clothes or worried about the small wound on his abdomen that he had achieved during one of his duels with Gellaven. It wasn't a deep gash, it was merely a slight brush; he could heal it once he was done with his chores.

And finally, when the elderly men and women were comfortable snuggled in their beds, Benjamin walked up the stairs almost too fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet. He tore open the door to his mother's room.

"Oh, mother! You wouldn't believe... oh I'm sorry, I should have knocked, have I woken you?" he breathed, seeing his mother with her face calm in gentle slumber upon her cozy bed. But her sharp eyes shot open, and she smiled widely, "No, child, I had been waiting for you; I simply played asleep so that your brothers and their partners would not bother me!" she even winked at him, as she sat up. Benjamin was immediately that her side, helping her adjust the pillows so that she could lean back and talk.

"Well? How was your Ball? I take it from the commotion downstairs that something had become quite a stir?"

"Oh, mother! Quite a terrifying but exciting stir it was! My word!" Benjamin gasped, his face flushed as he smiled like a child. He opened his mouth again to say more, but the old woman suddenly raised her wrinkled hand to stop him, "Wait, Benjamin, I sense a wound in you! Lift up your shirt, my dear! And what ever happened to your coat?"

"I shall soon tell you, Mother!" he smiled, as he unbuttoned his inner-coat, pulled out his tucked shirt, and lifted it up to his ribs. He himself was surprised to see the large gnash upon the left side of his abdomen, pooling a little blood into the shirt and some trickling to his pants. "Oh! I hadn't quite expected it to be this bad... I suppose I must be growing more powerful in magic to have not felt the pain, is it not, Mother?"

"Indeed! And, I may very well ask you what you have faced to actually sustain a wound which, clearly as I sense it, has been made by a magical blade; but I suppose I should hear the proper event-to-event explanation from you?"

"Yes!" he smiled wider as the mother leaned closer, twiddling her fingers over his creamy fair skin. Small sparks and sparkles of lime green flitted about the wound, Benjamin hissed a little, as she healed the special wound with her magic. "Then, tell me, Benjamin, how it all went?"

And hence, the young brunette spoke unstopping for a long time, giving her a detailed explanation of all he saw and felt. The awe of the huge castle, the waiter's role he played, the meeting with the handsome prince, and finally to fighting Gellaven. And the mother who had finished healing him half the time, sat back and laughed as she pictured the words he described his fight in. He had however omitted the intimate moments, when he had felt over-whelmed by the prince's ambience of beauty, leading him to nearly lose his opponent. But the mother was clever enough to suspect a thing or two!

And after he completed his speech, he sighed, "Oh, mother! I have finally fulfilled my wish of protecting the prince! How glad I am! I feel twice as honourable I did!" his face shone bright in sincere joy and his mother smiled too, she reached out holding his small round face in her wrinkled hands, drawing his face closer. She pressed a warm kiss upon his forehead and hugged him, "I am so very proud of you, my son; and I am more than happy to know you have fulfilled your wish! God bless you, child!"

Benjamin smiled from within the embrace, his mind suddenly showing him the beautiful prince smiling at him.

o.o.o

Collin lay calmly in his bathtub. The pure marble structure was large and wide enough to accommodate ten people in comfort. The prince sighed as he let himself indulge in the warm water gnawing gently at his smooth skin, the water peppered with rose petals and creamy bath salts, giving off an alluring sensuous scent that brought peace and calm to his mind. Foams floated like clouds upon the water.

The bathtub was carved into the mosaic floor of the large flamboyant bath, with steps lining one side of the round tub for the prince to walk out of it.

As he lay there, leaning against the wall of the tub, his mind was swimming in and out with visions of Green Shadow and Benjamin, weaving in succession to each other. He could not stop thinking of both; he had met two people, both at the same night, whose presence he actually found pleasing and attractive.

As he sighed at the ceiling, his thought went back to that one moment when he was about to fall to his death; when the beautiful pair of green eyes had gazed at him so coolly. He remembered second-by-second of his experience; the manner he was held close, the voice whispering to him gently, the jolt as he was twirled once, and the manner the vigilante tried to run away but left behind a...

His head, that had been laying back again the support in the tub, snapped up in surprise.

"The small glove!"

He turned to his left, craning his neck to look over his shoulder, where the man-servant had previously neatly folded his blood-splattered suit for washing. There was no one else in the room at the moment, because although he usually had the man-servants massage his back for him, he had requested some time alone to reflect upon tonight's events.

Climbing off the tub, the naked form of the tall handsome prince walked to the folded clothes; his glowing skin glistening with the slick film of scented water, his dark hair pasted to his head, neck and forehead. He rummaged through the suit pockets and when he felt the silken fabric of the glove, his face lit up. Pulling out the small glove, he smoothened it out on his wet palm and gazed at it, the fingers of the glove stained with the blood from his cheek. Almost as if in a daze, he walked to the large mirror and marble sink. He looked at a glass bowl holding a few flowers in it. He emptied the flowers on to the marble counter and filled the glass bowl with warm water. He dipped the glove into it and personally washed it with the bathing soap salts till the stains were no more. Wringing the glove ever so gently, he smiled proudly at himself on his feat of washing a cloth article for the first time; he could have easily asked any of the man-servants to wash it, but he did not want anyone else to know about the glove that belonged to the famed vigilante.

"How small and slight the hands would have been to fit into so feminine a glove...and yet something about the same cloth says that he is an expert swordsman..."

He walked out of the bath and placed the wet cloth near the fireplace in his bed chamber. He then walked back into the bath.

Once he had finished his scented bath, been dressed by his man-servants and tucked into bed, he was finally alone to fetch the glove which he hid from sight. He gazed at it longingly, stroking the soft fabric, imagining the sword dance against the vigilante's opponent in such supreme skill that the prince's heart moved oddly just by thinking about it. He thought about how the younger man had so easily fought the skilled Gellaven, protecting him so bravely. He remembered those beautiful green eyes, and then, he could not fathom why, but the green eyes diverted his thoughts to Benjamin.

He pushed down the heavy silken covers to his waist, and looked up at the designed ceiling; every curve and twirl in the designs reminded him of the graceful curls that lit up in the green eyes of the young Benjamin. The more he thought of him, the more his heart burned in some odd feeling he couldn't name. He held the glove to his face and wondered, "I... I wish I could see him again...I wish to see Benjamin...spend time with him... his presence is like no other person I have been with; he did not pretend to be mannerly and try to impress me with flattery or such nonsense; he was honest and polite, he talked simple yet so elegant...I wish to see him, to be his friend... I _want _to see him... I _must... I_ _must_..."

The eyelids slipped unnoticeably over the brown irises, and the young prince fell deep asleep, holding the glove against the thin cloth of his gold-laced bedclothes, where his heart drummed softly.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_Ok...that was a poor excuse of an update! srry for the really small chapter; :P lots of exciting stuff happening in mah life at the moemnt so, updates came slow! :P_**

**_for those following this story, thnk you a ton! :D i feel priviledged that you all like this story! :D rock on, readers!_**

**_and...review pls!_**


	10. I wish to tour

**_Hey you all! Im not even going to start on the apologies, you all r sweet enuf to forgive me anyway.. :3 _**

**_on to the story, shall we?_**

**_warning: this story ...blah blah blah... yaoi ...blah blah blah... homophobes ...blah blah blah... cotton candy ...blah blah blah... beware._**

**_(Oh? so u noticed the cotton candy?! So u DO read the warnings! :3)_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force!_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter ten : I wish to tour_**

Green Shadow.

Benjamin.

That was all there had been on the prince's mind as he fell asleep. And that was all there was in his mind as he got up.

Slivers of consciousness slipped into him as his eyelids slid up his eyeballs. The first thing he saw was the ceiling; the green, black, blue and white swirls decorated artistically by a painter. The green swirls brought back the face and eyes of a particular beautiful youth.

The very thought of him made Collin wide awake. He sat up in a bolt, blinking rapidly, hoping it (his birthday) was all not just a dream of some sort, the sort that laughs at you when it has proved to be a dream alone. His heart soared when he felt soft silk in his balled fist; silk he knew did not belonging to the silken nightgown he wore or the silken bedspread upon the feathered mattress. He brought his hand to his face and opened his palm to see the small fair glove he had lovingly washed.

It was not a dream, afterall!

He beamed absentmindedly; visions upon visions played in his head, of him fighting the wretched blue-haired man with the slim suave Green Shadow. That was a wonderful event despite its obnoxious moments. And then his mind moved to another scene, one where he sees a slim young man save a tripping waiter, and then goes about handing appetizers to guests when he was a guest himself.

Collin smiled in mirth. His heart suddenly drummed as he remembered his short but lovely conversation with that youth, Benjamin. How nice and polite he was, yet not flamboyant in trying to exaggerate his good qualities like others do in order to appear respectable in front of the royal blood.

"Oh... how I wish to meet him."

Looking down at the glove that sat on his hand in his lap, he sighed. He brought his free hand to the glove and stroked the soft ivory fabric with his slim fingers. His thoughts intertwined, words of a blonde man suddenly flowing in to his head.

_Oh, he is a baker, Your Majesty; he works at Bertha's Bakery! Rather a good baker too; his cakes and pies are famous!..._

_Oh, he's rather famous in the market, Your Honour! He is kind, friendly and selfless; he never could refuse any form of request from anyone!..._

_I suspect that he may have even met the Green Shadow..._

_"..."_

A moment of silnce grasped the prince. Silence of realisation.

"Of_course_...!" Collin's beautiful brown eyes widened in great realisation. "_Benjamin_! He works at a bakery; he is bound to have met all sorts of people! And he might have acquaintance with..."

_Well, Your Highness, it may seem no one knows the countryside as well as that young man Benjamin over yonder; if at all, he may have had his fair share of beholding the Green Shadow save people; or maybe even had the chance of being saved from the saviour himself!_

"He can thank the vigilante for me! I _must_ thank that green-dressed man, it is to his grace that I am alive! I must thank him! And... I wish to meet Benjamin too! I want to!"

He shot out of his bed in a flash. The male servant who walked into his room to give him his breakfast nearly shrieked in shock as the raven ran across him to the bath.

"Your Highness...?" gasped the younger in confusion, his blue eyes wide and black hair tousled as he had jumped rather wildly. He straightened his black-and-white uniform and decided to remain composed, his cheeks blazing red in embarrassment. He stood calm beside the breakfast trolley which he had pushed into the room.

"Merthicus... please will you help me set the bath, now? I need to go somewhere, really urgently!" came the call from the bath, surprising the servant.

o.o.o

"You wish to _what_ now?" Samuel raised a dark gold eyebrow.

The prince who stood before his desk seemed to be very determined in the face; the brown eyes were unmoving and well-built but slim body taut in respect and stubborn want.

Duke Samuel had not in the least expected this. Usually, after the breakfast, the prince would take his sword fighting classes taught by an old man of infinite strength; and then attend the rest of the duties he was to learn as the new king. But till the young man was sure of perfectly handling the drastically large amount of paperwork and official matters that he found least amusing, Samuel was to head the Kingdom, like a tutor to the young king.

Not even once had he thought that the prince would appear in his office study, early after breakfast, dressed up in regal white and blue, and firm-looking in the face, with a rather curious excuse:

"Uncle; I wish to tour my kingdom. Now."

Samuel set down the papers he had neatly signed and stamped in approval. He then diverted all of his attention to his beautiful nephew; he knew well that Collin did not like being given half the attention when he demanded it in such serious air.

"My son, please tell me properly... tour in what way?"

Collin found that question rather illogical, "Why, uncle, kings tour their vast kingdoms all the time, do they not?"

Samuel smiled, folding his arms across the edge of the desk and fixing his blue eyes  
on the brown pair staring intently at him. "True, Collin, but usually there's a purpose for them doing so. And yours would be?"

_I wish to meet Benjamin..._

No, Collin did not want his uncle to know that he had found a good friend; but alas the Benjamin he dreams of is not his friend yet, but he wished to try a hand of luck at it. It was best if he remained mute about it and change to a lie. Or a modified fact.

"Well, uncle, I am now the new king and my curiosity has been stirred by the birthday that I had; so many people living in our kingdom; I wish to see them live normally rather than dressed in gowns, frills or suits! I wish to see the true lives of the rich and poor with my own eyes. Besides, I fear that some of the village heads do not completely tell us the status of their territories; and I feel if I must see the truth, I must see it with my own eyes."

_That is a believable excuse._

Samuel hummed in thought, nodding absentminded, "Yes, well, I do not question your curiosity, my prince; for after all it is _your_ kingdom and _your_ subjects! But then again, shall I have to remind you the response your presence will draw once you appear in the towns?"

Collin suddenly beamed. He had the answer all too ready for this particular question that was obvious to come. And his answer was apt as well.

"I shall go in disguise!"

Samuel's face could not help fling an amused chuckle, "In disguise?! And what shall you dress as?"

"No, no, Uncle; I do not intend to dress up as any other! I shall merely go around in my carriage, wearing a heavily hooded cloak. Not a soul will know me; I shall not have a single guard with me and hence no one shall suspect a royal to be in the carriage."

Samuel's grin fell shortly, and he sat straight. "No guards?! No. I shall not let you do that, son! After what happened yesterday; I would be a fool of an uncle to let you wander about the kingdom without a guard!"

Collin sighed, "I'm sorry to disagree, Uncle Samuel, but I will be all right; I have arranged for Michael to be my carriage driver. You do trust him well, don't you?"

Michael Morningstar, a young man of Collin's age, was a youngster found by Helmour years ago, and brought into the army for he was an orphan and had no other home to stay. Michael had since then become a part of the castle and the army; especially after showcasing extraordinary courage and cleverness during one of Gellaven's attacks and saving Samuel's life, almost risking his own.

Yes, Samuel trusted Michael.

"And uncle, do you not trust _me_? That my superior sword fighting skills, not unknown to you, will help me save myself from any trouble?" Colin put forward, his eyes narrowing upon the icy blue ones.

When he received a nod of acknowledgement, he was satisfied. Collin also added, "Besides, I'm sure if I fall in trouble, the Green Shadow will come along to save me yet again, shan't he?"

It was another advantage of this excursion; being guard-less, lest he fall in trouble, he would have another acquaintance with the vigilante, which was his goal other than meeting Benjamin.

Samuel looked reluctant; letting a sigh slip from his thin lips, "Well, alright. But I still do not like the idea of you gambolling about without any protection! You must watch all the while for an of Gellaven's men, do you understand? No matter how skilled you are, you are still young, and anyone can make mistakes!"

Prince Collin was now the one to sigh. Tugging at the belt of his suit, he mumbled, "I am very well capable for my age, thank you."

Samuel smirked, "I heard that."

Collin looked a little shaken, but looked away, "I shall leave in a few minutes. Grant me permission uncle."

The blond man smiled, "Alright, you may leave. But you must return in a few hours! If not, I shall send a wizard to fetch you!" saying thus, he returned to the large clutch of rolled papers that he had yet to unfold and read. Although Collin wished to protest that he was not a child to be sent for and fetched; he decided it would be of no use; his uncle once drowned in his sincere work was hard to convince.

Bowing respectfully to his uncle, Collin left the room, his spirits high and happy. He could barely contain himself as he anticipated meeting the green eyed man or maybe if luck wished, even the Green Shadow.

o.o.o

Slipping on the heavy plum-coloured velvet cloak, the prince stood quietly at the stable, watching as Michael saddled the two horses for the simplest-looking carriage in the whole vast luxurious stable. Other horses neighed and blew from their refined seclusions, some of the servants were grooming a few of them. The smell of fresh hay and newly-washed leather was calming in the air.

The blonde Michael grinned ear-to-ear as he spotted a dawning excitement glitter in the brown eyes although the prince was remaining absolutely still and calm from his position from the carriage.

"Your Highness? Shall we?" he smiled, opening the door to the carriage politely. Collin nodded at the blonde.

"Are you sure you wish only for me to accompany you, Your Highness?"

Michael Morningstar always wore his pleasant dimpled smile, it made him look mischievous, innocent and trustable. With his blonde hair cropped at the neck but long at the fringe, he was beautiful too. Dressed in a brown leather coat over his white plaid shirt and dark horse-riders pants and boots, while a brown hat hung on his back by a string around his neck, he was a pleasant and friendly sight. Well-built from the throes, pains and gains of working and training at the army, he had developed superb reflexes and courage to face any danger for the land.

"Yes, Michael, you shall be suffice."

Bowing in respect, Michael gestured to the open door, and Collin slipped in with ease of practice over the years.

o.o.o

The hooves of the horses clopped rhythmically on the paved stones of the roads. Collin relished watching the town side from the window, and every time a carriage passed by too close, he would withdraw his face such that not a glimpse of his pale skin of his face was visible; or he would be in trouble. His brown eyes studied the roadsides, and the shops, the florists, the bakers, the butchers, the tailors, and many others; people, commoners, rich gentlemen and ladies, going about their daily routine work. Fruits and vegetables being moved around by wheelbarrows to their respective shops. Birds chirped from the trees that at times appeared on the sides of the roads, or the entrances to parks, which emanated fragrances of freshly watered roses and lilies. He could hear a relentless hum of voices, strings of distant mingled laughter of children as they played about the streets in groups. Meows of tiny kittens held in the embraces of little girls, yaps of puppies being taught by little boys; cattle calling out in their lazy voices as they grazed upon a distant hill.

The sight and sounds were something Collin was experiencing for the first time; he rarely could ever step out without being surrounded by ten darkly-dressed guards, and then everyone would be so intent on him that he wouldn't know what else they do in their lives. This was the perfect and ample opportunity.

"Now, Your Highness, is there any place in particular that you wish to go to?" came Michael's voice from the driver's seat. He had been sitting happily whistling as he drove the two brown horses around, and it had made Collin feel calmer and normal for once. At the sound of his smooth voice, Prince Collin's mind suddenly snapped; his heart exhilarated suddenly as he gave his calm answer, "Michael, you wouldn't happen to know Bertha's Bakery, would you?"

Michael paused his thoughts. "Bertha's Bakery? Ah yes, I suppose I have heard of it... rather famous they say..."

Collin waited impatiently for a proper reply as the blonde man thoughtfully drove the horses slower as he pondered.

"Well? Michael?"

"OH! Forgive me for keeping you waiting!... I think I might know the bakery, but shall I stop to ask for directions, Your Highness? Would it be a bother?" he looked over his shoulder to the small window that let the passenger see the driver.

"No, it would be no bother, please do ask; I _need_ to be at the Bakery." The prince spoke, twiddling his fingers impatiently.

Michael raised a golden eyebrow; the prince had unknowingly let a little tone of desperate into his voice.

The carriage stopped, as Michael jumped off the seat. Collin watched from the window carefully, as Michael walked up to an elderly man reading a newspaper and smoking a pipe. The two men conversed, during which the elderly man brandished his arm in a particular direction, seemingly explaining the route. Michael nodded and grasped every bit of information, before tipping his brown hat to him in thanks.

Collin's face erupted in a childish smile of glee as the blonde sprung elegantly to his seat.

o.o.o

Prince Collin Laquinelle gazed happily at the shop which the carriage stopped aside of.

The large bakery had a rectangular name board of strawberry pink, with the words written adorably in chocolate brown:

**BERTHA'S BAKERY **

**_Welcome to all!_**

The shop had its customers walking in and out, the door tinkled every time it opened. Customers who went in would come out with happy faces and baskets of muffins or cupcakes, or boxes of pre-ordered birthday cakes. Laughter and voices sounded, orders could be heard being shouted distantly. Somewhere, in another shop, merry music sounded, complementing the sweet atmosphere of the bakery. Glass windows of the shop displayed several cakes and cookies of different shapes and sizes; and even as he watched, some of them were removed for a customer and replaced with another. Business was booming.

Collin beamed, his fair face shining in anticipation; the place looked just like one where a youth like Benjamin would work. Elegant, friendly and open to all.

It took a few moments to realise that Michael was staring at him through the tiny window.

Clearing his throat, the prince spoke in a composed tone, "I have to visit the bakery now, will you have the carriage here?"

"I'm afraid the carriage cannot be stationed here; it is a busy place and the carriage will obstruct the road. If Your Highness approves, I can move it to that empty spot over there, and I shall fetch the carriage when you are done."

"Of course, Michael. Have yourself some refreshments and have some given to the horses too; I shall be a moment." And so said, Michael watched the eager man open the door himself and step out in flourish.

Collin stood calmly, breathing in the heavenly scent of the air. "_Oh my..._." was all he could sigh; the fragrance of freshly baked bread, whipped cream, crushed fruits, it was all too tantalising, making his mouth water greatly. Smiling from within the confines of the hood of the cloak, he stepped forward and made his way to the glass door.

As he passed people to the door, he was noted by many eyes; his cloak was not a simple velvet brown, or black, like the ones people, rich or poor, usually don. It was plum coloured velvet, the most expensive of its kind, lined thinly at the edges by soft black fur, with glazed black designs swirling in intricate embroidery over the body of the cloak, and a soft halo of delicate luxury perfume was emanating off of him. He may not have been guessed to be a prince, but he did turn eyes. People watched silently as the tall hooded figure walked as if gliding through air, to the door.

The prince had not yet noticed the faint attention he drew; he was far too intent on his goal. For only a few steps away, he was about to meet Benjamin who worked at the Bertha's Bakery!

- End of Chapter -

* * *

**_Oooh... so; ok I admit, im not good at describing places or stuff. Hell im here for the romance ppl! But my bestie did say that im dramatic the writing so...hmm. lets see._**

**_And this chapters a long tym coming! :D im so lazy nowadays! :3 forgive moi!_**

**_oh and, yeah i knw many of you out there hate mike morningstar; and yeah we all kevinxben fangirls consider him a rival to kevin. but hell, why not give the guy a break, hes kinda hot! and why not see him as a good character for once? :D for a change right? hes not gonna suck power outta anyone or smth._**

**_And so...will the prince meet the baker? Or will bxk. freakazoid's stupid twists make you go ,"Damn! Not THAT! _" ?_**

**_Letz find out shall we?_**


	11. I wish to be your friend

**_hello! new chappie! :D te longest like ever!_**

**_on to the story, shall we?_**

**_warning: this story contains yaoi. pls beware (yawn)_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force!_**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter eleven : I wish to be your friend_**

Prince Collin stepped to the glass door. The wafts of delectable pastries were almost paralysing him, but he managed to keep himself composed as he walked into the shop.

He looked around, his caramel eyes shadowed by the large hood intended to cover most of his shining pale face. His brown eyes swept over the surroundings; beautiful, pink, white, red and all colours that made sweet things appear sweeter. There were paintings of food and of people cooking food, all adorning the walls, there were cakes being freshly baked with icing decorated upon it, placed in neat rows and tagged to be delivered. People laughed and bustled about, many of them observing the prince himself.

It was now that he realised that his authentic and expensive-looking cloak was not a very good choice of a disguise; he noticed that most of the people around him wore cloaks of solid colours, like black, or brown, and some of the higher classes chose leather and fur collars; but none had a plum coloured embroidered cloak as elegant and beautiful as Collin's.

Almost hissing at the attention he was receiving, he turned to the counter. He had expected Benjamin to be there, smiling as he did, taking orders from the customers. But Collin's spirits fell when the man at the counter was not Benjamin. It was another man, a youth with pitch black hair cut short to his neck and bright blue eyes, rather loud and cheerful, taking orders and shouting to the kitchens to check the orders were in place.

Collin approached the counter when the previous customer left (whilst eyeing the tall hooded figure) The man at the counter was as tall as Prince Collin, he had fair skin that was flushed red around the cheeks in hardwork and he had a big mouth as he grinned cheerfully at the cloaked man gazing at him curiously with brown eyes.

"Welcome to Bertha's Bakery! How may I help you!" he spoke, the single thin gold earring on his left ear dangling happily, catching light from the window.

Collin spoke in answer, his voice modulated to be a little lower and slower than he usually spoke, in case he would be recognised, "I would like - "

And then his voice dropped. Collin was suddenly shocked; he had absolutely _no_ idea what to buy! He had not given it a thought at all; the only reason he came here was to meet Benjamin, and he had not counted 'buying something' as a part of the plan. It was not that he hadn't any money, for he did. But what should he say to this man? All of a sudden, the prince's mind went completely blank. Not even _a single_ name of confectionary came to his lips!

"I..." he started again, and stopped into nothing.

The blue eyes were looking expectantly at him, noticing the silken voice resisting from thin pretty lips. The dark-haired head of the man cocked to the side, smiling, "Yes?"

"I am sorry, I ..."

Collin felt warm around the neck in embarrassment; he had never stuttered in front of a stranger like this; it was usually the other way around.

The blue eyed man at the counter suddenly gave him a wide toothy smile of ivory teeth, "Ah! NOW I know !"

Collin's velvety eyes widened in panic from within the hood, "You do?!"

Had he been recognised? Has his plan failed?

"Of course! You are not from CrollouBelle, are you?! That's why you have no idea what to say! You are shy! Hahaha! No matter, we take kindly to new-comers in our land! Welcome to CrollouBelle!"

"I... oh." Collin nearly leaned against the wooden counter in relief. "Uh, thank you for the kind hospitality..."

Collin was proud that the people of his land were so kind and cheerful.

"Let's see now, I shall find you a menu card," the man grinned, bending over to the side and rummaging through a drawer. Collin observed the man; well-built and powerful shoulders, strong hips as well. Collin wondered whether this man would know the slight and gentle Benjamin as a co-worker. He was in half a mind to ask him, but the happy voice of the man shook him to reality. "Maybe you could chose from the several -"

"I would like some apple pie."

The words had slipped out of the prince's mouth before his command. Collin blinked. He hadn't expected himself to speak out like that, but his mind had calculated that he was too impatient to order food when he should be seeing that young green-eyed man he had been thinking of. And searching through a menu card would create a bigger hurdle, for Collin had the largest sweet-tooth in the kingdom, and delicacies as these are his weaknesses. In order to avoid the possibly sweet dilemma, he had blurted out his most favourite dessert: apple pies. The man at the counter straightened up, pausing for a moment and laughed again, "Well, now! That saves me a lot of trouble! One apple pie; would you have it here at the cafe, or as a package, or to be delivered?"

"I would like it packaged please." He decided that he would rather have it packaged to save time finding Benjamin. Also, there a small part of him that wished to experience the treats of the famous Bertha's Bakery. Well, if it was so famous; _he,_ as the prince, must know what it tasted like!

"Wonderful!" the dark-haired man at the counter cheered and suddenly the man looked doubtful, "Actually... There have been several pie orders today... I wonder..." the man turned to his left and shouted out to the kitchen, "Benjamin! Are there any apple pies left in the pantry there?"

Collin perked up in surprise. "_Benjamin?!" _he gasped to himself_. _

He was surprised at himself to be so startled; after all, he came here because Benjamin worked here, so obviously Benjmain would be here.

At the shout, the figure that came out of the kitchen drew Collin's breath away. It was _him_. Benjamin Teradrian. Finally, the green eyes were a reality again; they shone from under the long lashes. The petite body, clothed in humble white shirt, brown tight coat and dark pants. The white shirt had its sleeves folded to the elbow. The soft brunette hair the colour of toffee. The fair skin flushed at the cheeks from the baking and cooking. And a new addition to Collin's knowledge of the brunette's attire was the small waist apron of strawberry pink. Smudges of flour and powdered sugar stained the apron, coat and arms, even a little of Benjamin's cheeks were smudged so. But it made him look more lovable if not anything.

Collin nearly sighed in desperation, his spirits soared into oblivion at the sight of Benjamin standing at the doorway with a look of apology as he answered the blue-eyed man, "Oh, Avory! I'm afraid there aren't any pies left! I have to bake a fresh batch now! Who has wished for it?"

"This man here," Avory gestured to Collin. He turned to him, "Sir?" but Collin was too intent on gazing at Benjamin to hear a word.

Benjamin stepped forward a little, and spoke kindly to Collin, "Please excuse my ill appearance, but are you in a hurry, sir? For if you are not, I could bake you your pie now! Or if you are in a hurry to be elsewhere, you could give Avory, here, the address to deliver your pie once it is made."

Collin drew a deep breath, and spoke low and carefully, "No, I am in no hurry, and I shall gladly wait for the pie to be baked."

Benjamin's face lit up happily, and Collin nearly sighed.

"Avory, I shall go bake then! Oh my! Oh my!" Benjamin jumped, and bowed respectfully to the customer in the cloak before running into the kitchen again. Collin watched the brunette run away and he could think of nothing but the green eyes that he had missed over thefew hours since yesterday.

"Sir? Would you like to wait in the lounge? Or shall you pick up the pie later?"

Collin turned to Avory who grinned widely at him. The prince replied, "No, I ... I shall wait in the lounge, thank you."

"Wonderful! Please have a seat!" he gestured to the several rows of pink chairs arranged further into the shop. People were walking in and out, not many were idle enough to sit at a place; so a lot of the seats were free for the prince to occupy any of his choice.

Nodding to the man, Collin turned and walked to the chairs, letting another customer have at Avory. It was the prince's first time in a public place without the usual burning recognition and constant staring and whispering. There was a relieving and calm feel to it.

_So, this is how normal people feel when they walk about ..._

Collin sat on one of the chairs in the back. His long cloak covered his suit and only his sharp chin and the tip of his nose were visible to any who wished to glance at the curious mysterious man. And a few minutes later, with nothing else to occupy his mind, thoughts of Benjamin settled into him. His heart fluttered in child-like excitement again, as he anticipated meeting him. Deep in thought, Collin deducted that Benjamin would be a busy baker and hence the prince would have to wait all day for a personal acquaintance. He easily remembered his handsome uncle's face warning him to reach home quickly, and it made Collin want to groan. Realising that the sooner he met Benjamin, the more he could share information; he got up from his seat and walked reluctantly to the counter again.

Avory had just finished writing down the long list of orders from a man and had clamped the piece of paper near the table, when his blue eyes fell on the cloaked figure.

"Oh, hello again! Have you decided to leave and come to pick up the pie instead?"

"No actually." Collin cleared his throat, his face turned to the door of the kitchen and then back to the face of the grinning man, "Uh, is it prohibited for customers to enter the kitchen?"

Avory blinked oddly. It was not often he heard a question as such. "Uh, I suppose not! We are open and welcome to anyone!"

"Oh. Then may I go in? I would like to watch pies being baked. The smell is too appealing and irresistible to be not curious about."

There was honestly in the smooth voice of the prince, making Avory smile and nod, "Of course! If you wish to go in, please do! That kitchen there-" he pointed to the one Benjamin had run into, "- has been newly given to Benjamin, the cook you spoke to a few minutes ago! you can watch him bake a pie now! The other kitchens are there too, if you are curious for other confectionaries."

Bowing a little in respect, Collin spoke, "Thank you." and he walked towards the grey and black door.

The moment he pushed open the door, a great wave of the most delicious smells swept against him; he breathed in, his lungs filling with the heavenly scent in the air; all the cooking, baking and chocolate; the smell of kneaded dough, flour and strawberries; fresh fruits, jam and tarts... he could not point them all out one-by-one for there were so many. His mouth watered helplessly, and his eyes fell on the petite form racing around the kitchen doing multiple pastries at the same time.

"_B-Benjamin.._." he whispered to himself, "_I finally have you to my presence!_"

The cloaked figure walked in, letting the door fall back into its frame. Benjamin had no knowledge of the Prince Collin who approached him; he was busy kneading a very large bowl of dough, seven plates of pie moulds laid out in front of him on the long table.

When a gentle tap on his shoulder was felt, he jumped, and turned around, finding himself gaze into a hooded face, skin shining in the hood like the moon in a dark sky.

"Oh my..." Benjamin gasped; the man was standing too close, and was rather tall. He caught a wiff of delicate sensuous perfume from the taller man, a scent that was familiar but the brunette could not recall where he had sniffed the same. Collin realised that he had stepped too close, so he gently stepped back, maintaining a comfortable distance between himself and Benjamin.

The green eyes gazed at him, trying to peer under the heavy hood, but Collin bowed on purpose hoping that Benjamin would not recognise him just yet.

Benjamin thought Collin had come for his pie order. "Sir! Im sorry but your pie shall take a while!"

"That is not why I am here. I am sorry to have interrupted your cooking, sir, but I was curious as to how pies were made so I requested permission to enter your kitchen."

Benjamin smiled, "Oh, it's alright! Though_ I_ find it interesting, many people usually don't, and I am happy that _you_ do!"

Collin blushed from underneath the cloak, but he kept calm and nodded. He stepped further back and sat on an empty chair which Benjamin gestured to.

Benjamin turned to his bowl of dough. Collin watched him, like a child attracted to a flame, as the lithe arms, with their shirt sleeves folded to the elbow, hands so fragile and slim, powerfully worked on the tough-appearing mound of yellowish-white dough. As he slowly heaved forward as backward, the small feminine shoulders heaved too, and so did the slim abdomen and curved hips. Collin's eyes widened a little, such a beautifully built body possessing such skill and strength. A dash of red glowed across Collin's pale cheeks and he momentarily drew his eyes away from the small of the back sheathed in the dark pants, to the bowl of chopped apples.

"Would you mind if I spoke to you as I worked?" came Benjamin's friendly voice. Collin started, for he was deep in thoughts, his eyes had averted to the slender body again, and now his brown opals shot to Benjamin's head, hoping he was not caught eyeing him. Thankfully, Benjamin was busy tugging small portions from the large mound of dough so he hadn't noticed.

"I wouldn't mind", Collin smiled, although he knew Benjamin couldn't see him smile, he knew the msile was evident in the voice. The brunette then spoke, "You do not seem to be from these parts, are you new here?"

"This appears to be a large kingdom," Collin decided to ask in a tease that the brunette didn't sense, "Hence, how would you know whether I belong here or not? There are ever so many people!"

Benjamin chuckled as he finally separated the dough into several smaller portions and began to flatten them with the rolling pin, "Well, a lot of people come here, and I do remember the people I see rather well! Besides, any one from CrollouBelle would be comfortable here, but you seem rather nervous and confused!"

The prince was impressed by Benjamin's observations. "I see... well. I suppose I am new to the outdoors, and I came only today," Collin spoke. He did not feel the heart to lie bluntly to this young man, so he decided to modify the truth to make him appear different.

"Oh? And are you enjoying yourself in the kingdom?"

"Very, thank you."

And then a thought flashed across the Prince's mind. _What if I ask him about my kingdom? Maybe he will tell me about myself too! I wonder what he thinks of me!_

"What is your opinion of this kingdom?" asked Collin.

"Well, CrollouBelle is a beautiful place; like no other I say; I haven't been anywhere else, but I doubt to find a better land! I have been here all my life and I love this place all over!"

"Oh? You seem to know a lot?"

"Oh, I suppose! One can never know _everything _! A man's life is too short to know all of nature's innumerable secrets! But we learn, and we teach, that is how we pass on the little what we know!"

Collin felt touched; Benjamin was such a humble yet knowledgeable man.

"So... what about the rulers? Are the king and queen nice too?" Collin dared to ask of his own parents, though it stung him momentarily to remember them.

Benjamin paused a little, before continuing, "Well, King Jonathan Laquinelle and Queen Bethany Laquinelle were wonderful rulers. The king was just and kind; and the queen was impressively beautiful. But alas, they passed away a week ago or so, for they were ill, with a disease that had no cure."

Collin found Benjamin sounding sad but composed. Feeling rather dull himself, he decided to ask, "And, had they no successor?""

At this, Benjamin's voice perked up to its usual happy tone, "Oh yes! The late king and queen, God bless them, left behind a single child. A son named Collin."

"Oh?" Collin couldn't help but smile, "How is he? Is he the high-mannered cold prince, as the kind they usually are?"

Benjamin actually laughed, as he lined each mould with the flattened pieces of dough, "Of course not! The prince is about my age, a year or two older though, but he not cold but he has elegant manners. The most surprising thing about him is his beauty; _no one_ compares to the radiance he has, he is the most beautiful man to walk on earth, they say. And I do agree full-hearted, that he is handsome beyond words. He has the darkest hair, that shines like silk, the most shimmering chocolate eyes and fairest of skins and a body structured as if sculpted by the Gods. He is a lucky man, blessed by every spirit."

Collin gaped, unaware that he was doing so. He found himself melting in glory; he had been praised all his life and it all just slid away from his self like water off a duck's feathers, but when Benjamin praised his handsome qualities, he found that they touched his heart and lit a great fire there as well. Both his ivory cheeks flushed deep red. He had never blushed so much all in the same day!

"Oh, you're silent? I assume you are imagining a beauty as the prince, aren't you? But I say, it is something you shall believe only when you see; I myself imagined him to be so beautiful but when I met him, I could say I was stumped as an understatement!" Benjamin then laughed politely, swiping at his sweating forehead with his arm, feeling a little embarrassed, "Oh, dear! I must sound like a girl!"

Collin was tongue-tied in joy. He felt suddenly so important and...beautiful. He now _felt_ it, the grace and aura of perfection he was born with; he _felt_ its significance surrounding him.

"Well.. yes, and is he married? You say you met him?"

"Oh he is not married yet, I hear. You see," Benjamin proceeded to mix a large bowl of chopped apples, brown and white sugar, vanilla and other ingredients to make the filling of the pie, "The prince had his Birthday yesterday. Had you been here in the kingdom, I suppose you could have seen him! Nonetheless, I assume the prince is yet to find an apt bride, and I hope he does soon too. He is the last heir to the Laquinelle family who have dedicated their lives to protect CrollouBelle. I admire them; they are a wonderful ancestry and great line of rulers."

"Why hasn't the prince married yet?" Collin asked the question only he himself had the answer to. But he was curious to know what Benjamin thought of it.

And the brunette paused thoughtfully, and continued stirring as he answered cheerfully, "Oh, I suppose...the prince is wise enough to find a person who loves him rather than just a stranger to create a child with. Or maybe he feels the women fawn over him only for his beauty and grace, and not for the soul and the man he is within. I wouldn't know how unless I were in his shoes, but I predict he feels insecure about the physical importance alone that the women want. I suppose he wishes to be loved by soul and heart first, and then the body."

Collin wanted to die with joy, then and there.

_He reads me like a book! And he barely has talked to me for a day, yet he knows my heart so well!_

The level of understanding that Benjamin showed made Collin want to hug him happily. But knowing very well that it would be a completely wrong gesture at the moment, Collin continued his question trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Well, since he is so beautiful, I suppose he would easily find a perfect bride?"

"Yes. It shall only be a matter of time; women are all greatly fond of him!"

"Are _you_? Fond of Prince Collin Laquinelle?" Collin spoke low, his heart drumming a little too fast wondering what opinion would come his way.

Benjamin paused again, as he started to fill the moulds with the filling of apples and their ingredients. Benjamin blushed gently as he answered, "Yes, very! He is immensely beautiful and exquisitely mannered, how could I not be fond of him? And more so, he is renowned for his superb sword-skill, and his elegant ball-dancing as well, and judging his lineage, I very well am sure that he will make a powerful and benevolent king. CrollouBelle will thrive and prosper under him like it has been under the Laquinelles for centuries! He is blessed and intelligent, I doubt another man like him would walk the earth as he did! I had only spoken to him a few minutes sparely, but those few moments in the presence of the royal blood heir will be cherished; he was very much polite and kind to me, and rather than look at me down his nose, he was very friendly. See? A man like that can only be fond of!... and I suppose if I am lucky, I shall meet him again."

Collin drew an inaudible gasp. Praises and flattery were flat from other people. But the words tumbling Benjamin's humble mouth were so sincere that Collin felt altogether alive since years; fireflies and butterflies danced in his stomach, his heart screamed and howled from within his ribcage; it was as if Benjamin had opened things about the prince himself that he had not yet learned to fully appreciate. Now he realised, from the way Benjamin spoke of him, that he was blessed with wealth, health and power.

Collin stood up from his seat, cloak fluttering into place around him. He could take no more. He _wanted_ to let Benjamin know his gratitude; he _wanted_ to let Benjamin know that he was speaking to the famed prince himself!

Collin patiently watched as Benjamin filled all seven moulds with the generous filling and sealed them all with lattice toping, while speaking, "I'm sorry, am I bothering you by my constant talking? I tend to talk unnecessarily a lot, when I speak of something that I admire or like so much!"

Collin wanted to sigh openly again, but his lungs strained to keep himself calm, and he shrugged, "I-it's not a bother at a-all! Are you done yet?"

"Oh?" Benjamin looked up, and then smiled, "Oh, alright I shall stop talking!"

"No, no, I meant, are you done with the _pies_?"

"Ah, almost sir...", as he sealed the final pie, and he looked up to the restless figure who was twiddling his fingers together from within the cloak. Benjamin caught the flash of white silk from within, but he chose to not comment about it. He looked at the hooded face and asked, "... Is there another dessert or bakery item you wish me to - "

"I need to speak with you in private, sir. Please?" Collin spoke, his voice smooth but tight. Benjamin straightened up and noticed the air of seriousness around the stranger. Blinking, he smiled comfortingly, "With _me_? Alright, but please wait a moment, as I place these in the oven!"

Collin watched patiently again, as Benjamin cleverly balanced four moulds at a time and then three moulds, and had admitted all seven moulds into the dark blazing oven. Dusting his hands on to his pink-and-white apron, he turned around. Collin had already approached him, but then a sudden voice emanated from the kitchen entrance door and another person ran into the room, obviously addressing to Benjamin. It was a youth with orangish-golden hair and hazel eyes, wearing a idigo shirt and black pants. Collin stepped back again, and let the young man run to Benjamin.

"Benjamin! Here! Avory sent me this order for three dozen apricot tarts!" the man panted, handing Benjamin a slip of paper which contained the specifications of the customer.

"Norris! My dear, I told you not to run around!" Benjamin sighed, taking the paper from him and swiftly running his eyes through it. He then remembered Collin standing there mute and waiting. It was only then that the man named Norris actually noticed the Hooded figure and the youth nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

"OH!" he gaped at the almost-still form. For a moment, Norris mistook the cloaked figure for a mannequin.

"Uh, hello?" Norris stammered trying to be polite after his sudden shriek. Collin merely nodded, "Oh, please do not mind me; I am but a curious customer, that's all!"

Norris smiled rather confusedly and turned to Benjamin, who handed him the paper again, saying, "Clip this to that pantry board there. And ask Mathew to fetch a bunch of blueberries, we are almost running out of them!"

"Yes, Benjamin!" Norris squeaked, before running out the other end of the kitchen where a door led him out the cafe end of the Bakery. Both the remaining occupants of the kitchen watched Norris zip away. Collin turned back to the green-eyed brunette and spoke, "A few minutes of your time, I beg of you?"

Benjamin smiled kindly, "Yes, of course!" and he gazed at Collin, waiting for what he wanted to speak. However, Collin did not mutter a word; because every now-and-then, a person would walk in and go out the other end of the kitchen; or walk in from the other end and walk into the counter area. With the staff, chefs and delivery boys interrupting them, there was danger for Collin.

So, he reached out and caught Benjamin's arm gently with his long fingers, and whispered, "In private?"

Benjamin inhaled the delicate fragrance off this man, "Uh, of course. But i-it shall have to be quick though... I have three dozen tarts to make..!" and he chuckled apologetically. Collin smiled from under the hood and nodded, "Only a minute."

Collin looked around and then pulled Benjamin with him to an iron shelf that held slabs upon slabs of dark chocolate. There was space between the behind of the shelf and the wall, for them to talk in private. Benjamin was pulled gently into the narrow space, and Collin stepped in, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. Benjamin felt increasingly embarrassed to be in close a proximity to a charming stranger. All he could do was closely observe the embroidered cloak and wonder what class this man would belong to in order to wear such intricate and expensive clothing.

Collin was still looking behind to make sure no one would interrupt them. Since the shelf was in a corner of the large kitchen, no one would notice them hidden behind the shelf. Collin finally turned his hooded face towards the shorter brunette man looking up at him with the green eyes almost glowing in the shadow of the shelf.

Collin smiled, and released his hand from Benjamin's arm. He raised his hands to his hood and flipped it back slowly.

Benjamin's curious face slowly transformed into that of shock. His otherwise fair face went flour-white as he gazed at none other than the Prince of CrollouBelle smiling lovingly down at him. Oh, those velvety caramel eyes, and the thin lips glistening in a beautiful smile, the flawless silky hair framing his manly face. At such close quarters, the effect of his beauty was multiplied, Benjamin found his knees going weak.

"Oh my..." he gasped, inhaling deeply, resulting in his lungs savouring the perfume, making it more alluring. The shock was spreading through his entire body, and his green eyes widened and his mouth opened wider, as Collin guessed, to scream in surprise, but however, Collin was quick; he put out his hand and swiftly pressed his palm to Benjamin's open mouth, and curled his free hand around the lithe body to stop him from moving. Collin had heard someone walk into the kitchen, and the last thing he wanted was for someone to find the prince here!

Looking over his shoulder, Collin's brown eyes stealthily watched a woman rush into the kitchen and run out the other end after submitting a few baskets of blueberries on the table. Meanwhile, Benjamin found himself engulfed in the shadow of the taller man's body pressed close to him in an embrace by the waist. His senses were numbed by the proximity and the fragrance and the sight, and the feel of the long fingers barring his lips, that he could all but remain silent and frozen.

Their hearts drummed carefully, waiting for anyone else to appear, and thankfully, no one did. Turning slowly to the young face so close to his, Collin smiled again, and its effect was such that Benjamin's brown eyebrows wrinkled in the effort to sigh whilst being gagged. Collin slowly drew away the palm, absentmindedly brushing his fingertips over the full lips, there emerged a feeling that sent jolts of lighting into his royal body. Loosening his arm as well, he leaned back, his cheeks a little pink at the sudden closeness they had gained in the narrow space. Benjamin raised his hands to his face in terror.

"Th-the ...Prince Collin! - " he whimpered in shock, but Collin put a long finger to his own lips and whispered, "Hush, Benjamin; do not speak my name yet; I know this may be too much to take for you, but you must remain calm for should I be found, it will not be pleasant for your kitchen to have a humungous crowd barge in to see the prince who snuck into Bertha's Bakery!"

Benjamin blushed openly, a sight that Collin found immediately lovable. Benjamin was still under the shock, blinking his radiant eyes rapidly as if this was a mirage that would disappear. His body shook in the realisation that this indeed was the sole ruler of the land, standing in front of him, observing his every movement.

Benjamin gathered his composure, and bowed, although shakily, "Your Honour, forgive me for not having -"

"No, Benjamin, straighten up, please! You do not have to bow down to me!" he put out his slim hands and caught Benjamin's shoulders and made his stand straight.

"I am sorry I diidn't recognise you, or I would have at least..., oh look at me, I am a mess, not to be seen by your pure eyes!" Benjamin flustered, dusting at his apron. Collin raised a hand.

"No, do not blame yourself, Benjamin; I disguised myself on purpose so that no one would know it is the prince who comes to the bakery. Admittedly, I would not be even able to enter properly and observe the bakery if it were me as such. So I had to keep myself a secret."

"Oh my...but Your Highness... why.. what are you doing here? Oh dear, how rude do I sound!" Benjamin blinked apologetically. Colin smiled further, "Please, stop worrying; I come of free will and with a cause. You see, I came here to see _you_!"

"M-me? Why would Your Highness wish to see _me_?!"

Collin sighed. Looking almost lost in the green opals staring up at him expectantly, he was finding it hard to put words to his reason.

"Well, where do I start... well, alright, you see, all my life, I had never had a proper friend; the princes and princess whom I had been acquainted with were very much bothersome for me; in me they saw only a prince; not a boy or man who wanted to be friendly or wished to talk of normal things. As I grew up, I was treated the same, fawned upon and treated royalty. I admit it is a luxurious life, but I am all alone, up on a pedestal, worshipped by people, praised and flattered, and I consider it flat and irksome. But... you; you treated me differently from the Ball. You spoke to me freely but respectfully. You were not bombarding me with flattery, reminding me how beautiful I am! You were speaking to me so casually, that for the first time I felt happy to be in another person's presence. I really was pleased by you Benjamin, you are able see me as a normal man, you are able to see right through my royal veil, but you do not decline to respect me either. I admire that."

Benjamin gaped a little, blushing further, "Oh... uh, thank you, I ... How shall I help you today?"

"I have come to see you to ask of you a humble favour."

"Your Highness?! Ask _me _a favour?!" green eyes widened. Looking frozen, and then recovering, he nodded calmly, "Yes, Highness?"

Collin reached out and took both of Benjamin's slim flour-dusted palms in his clean pampered ones, "Benjamin, I wish to be your friend!"

Time stood still for the brunette as he gazed shocked into the coffee eyes staring intently and sincerely at him, the thin dark eyebrows slanting up in hope. For a moment, Collin seemed so desperate that Benjamin felt calm and touched. His eyes sparkled in kindness, and his mouth opened a little to speak, but Collin added quickly :

"I ask of you to let me be your comrade, to share normal experiences, to be casual with each other, there is so much I do not know about my own land, I want to learn them from you! Will you please accept me as your friend?"

Benjamin gave out a smile so beautiful, that Collin was now the one to experience weak knees. Nodding gently, Benjamin spoke in soft tones, "Yes, I accept."

"Really?!" Collin's pale face lit up happily.

"I cannot deny the request of the Prince, can I?" Benjamin chuckled, feeling much better. Collin was right; although he was surrounded and bathed in riches and royalty, Collin was a normal human with feelings, and now Benjamin felt much comfortable to be in the man's presence.

"Wonderful!" Collin beamed childishly, "I am so very glad!"

"Prince Collin, -"

"No..." Collin interrupted him, pulling closer and pressing a manicured finger on the full lips, "Do not address me as the Prince anymore. I am Collin, Benjamin's friend; I want no dignitaries spoiling our friendship, alright? I am as normal as you are. Collin. Just Collin."

Benjamin's eyes widened again as his lips trembled a little under the soft finger. Collin drew away his finger, and Benjamin spoke, "Yes, Prin- I mean, Collin."

Collin smiled happily. "Thank you. It _is_ rather nice to addressed like that. I feel no longer alone and alienated. You are a good man, Benjamin. You understand me so well. You have aptly put my feeling to words when I asked you about the rulers a few minutes ago!"

All of a sudden, Benjamin's face went pale, and the next second red, and he looked increasingly embarrassed, "Oh dear! I had been praising you so openly to yourself! I had no idea it were you, and I ..." he blushed remembering all he had said and it made him feel shy. He fidgeted in despair, but Collin whispered in soothing tones, "No, it's alright! You do not have to feel so ashamed!"

"But you yourself said that you do not like being praised! And I did so, that too, so openly!"

"Yes, but I like it when _you_ praise me; besides, nothing you said sounded false or as blatant flattery; I felt it come from your heart, I feel it was your honest opinion, and I liked it. I feel happy that you are fond of me, and that you interpreted my feelings about not being married so aptly even though we hadn't discussed it before!"

"So, my assumption was right?! About why you wouldn't marry?" Benjamin regained the glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, very true it was, Benjamin." Collin looked away. "I suppose I might find myself a bride one day. Until then, I have a kingdom to learn about!" he turned to Benjamin again and smiled, "Also, I heard that you are quite famous and liked by many? So I suppose you would know about everything that happens in the village sides and so on. I need to know and to see the kingdom in person, under disguise, and I want you to be my guide. Will you?"

"Gladly, Collin!" Benjamin beamed kindly. The greens eyes travelled low and noticed that they were still holding hands. Collin followed Benjamin's gaze and noticed it too. Chuckling, Collin released the slimmer hands and apologised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so imposing..."

"It's alright, actually I must be the one to apologise for I have flour in my hands and now yours..."

"I wouldn't mind them as much," he observed his own palm, a little smudged with flour powdery flour, "It smells nice actually."

Benjamin grinned in awe , and the two may have laughed but a sudden shout came from the kitchen silencing them both to a statue; it was Norris who had come into the room. The young man spun about looking baffled, calling, "Benjamin? Benjamin! Where are you? Have you fallen into one of the ovens?! Goodness, Avory is going to stew me!" and he ran out the door again.

Benjamin, who had been buried in Collin's shadow again, when they tried to hide further into the narrow space, looked up at the fair face, whispering, "I hope I do not sound rude, but I have quite a massive amount to bake today, Your High- C-Collin."

"Oh, of course! I have been delaying you! Sorry!" Collin apologised. With a final smile, he pulled his hood back over his silken head, covering majority of his face again, and stepped out of the narrow space. Benjamin stepped out too, feeling warm in the neck and ears, his mind ringing the words : _Good Lord, the beautiful prince is now my friend!_

The prince watched Benjamin take a deep breath and smile, before walking to the table and chopping a few fruits and setting many tiny moulds for the tarts. And then he ran around to one of the ovens, pulling out a cake that had been baking a while earlier, and set it on a stand. And hence he ran around the kitchen, doing multiple jobs together, Collin watching him in supreme interest.

Benjamin would at times call out, "I hope you are not bored?"

"Ofcourse not! Confectionary and such are my favourites, and I had always wondered how it all were made! Fancy, I never thought would have a new friend be a baker to let me watch the process happily!"

Benjamin laughed at that, and Collin commented to himself that Benjamin was rather adorable.

o.o.o

Avory had just taken another order when the cloaked figure came up to him again.

"Oh, hello there again! I see you have finally coveted your pie!" Avory observed the small basket hanging at Collin's elbow that projected out from the cloak. Collin smiled in reply, although it was not visible through the hood as he answered, "Yes thank you. How much does it cost?"

By the time Collin had paid the man and stepped out, he glanced back to see Benjamin peeping from the kitchen door. He waved unnoticeably and Benjamin waved gently back. With happiness blooming in his heart and a delectable-scented pie at his elbow, Collin walked out of the shop, the bell at the door tinkling as if to put the conclusion of a wonderful day.

When he looked around, people everywhere and carriages riding across the roads, he blinked. "Now where did Michael say he was?"

He looked to his left and immediately spotted his familiar carriage, several shops away, stationed outside a bar, the horses where impatiently hoofing at the cobblestone floor, whilst munching on fodder that lay in a basket under their snouts. There were several tables scattered in front of the shop and sitting at one was Micheal, drinking ale, talking to a ruby-haired waiter. Collin stood where he was, waiting for Michael to notice him, and when the blue eyes caught sight of the cloaked figure standing outside the bakery and waiting, he nearly choked on his ale. Standing up and gulping down the rest of the drink, he placed the glass onto the wooden table and pulled out some money which he gave the ruby-haired waiter. Bowing and tipping his hat in a friendly farewell gesture to the waiter, Michael left the shop, climbing on to the carriage which he had to drive to the waiting prince.

o.o.o

"That's quite a lovely smell, Your Highness!" Michael smiled as he sat at the driver's seat, directing the carriage away from a flock of wheelbarrows holding carrots. They were on their way home. The prince who sat in the carriage smiled victoriously, holding the warm basket closer in his lap.

"Well, that is so, because I bought an apple pie!"

"Oh?"

"Would you like a bite, Michael?"

"Oh, no, Highness... I -"

"Now, now, I have to reward you for bringing me to Bertha's Bakery and I find this pie apt for the part!"

"I am just doing my duty, Your Grace, but if you insist, I shall have a bite."

Michael laughed to himself that the prince seemed very happy and light at the moment, all because of a bakery item.

- End of Chapter -

* * *

_**well, tht was long and cute. tho i am no one to say. shrug. hope u guys liked it! :D **_

_**review plsss!**_


	12. Apple Pie

**_sssupp!_**

**_new chapter for my lil readers whom i have driven insane without updating!_**

**_And, YaoiQueen17, pls don't forget this story, its not dead; ive just been so busy with my other two stories and still one yet to be updated again! Sigh, I guess I learn the hard way to not start a new story without finishing the previous one. But I never learn. Sigh._**

**_on to the story, shall we?_**

**_warning: this story contains yaoi and food. Now wht better combo do u want?!_**

**_disclaimer : i do not own ben ten alien force! Bummer... or Kevin wud have dropped Gwen and smexed Ben eons ago! Hehehe..._**

* * *

**THE FAIRYTALE WAY**

**_Chapter twelve : Apple Pie_**

Prince Collin smiled as he quickly ran along the corridor of his castle, his goal being the seclusion of his bedroom.

He had promised Michael a slice of pie. Evidently, the blonde had guessed that the prince bore a silent wish to be the first to eat the pie, so Michael had cheerfully suggested that the prince have his pie and call him when he left a slice. And the prince was more than happy to know that Michael was so understanding.

And now, the prince couldn't wait to reach his room.

As he flew through the corridor of his castle, his happened to pass by Duke Samuel's office. And since the door was slightly ajar, the man had spotted the swift form of the cloaked figure.

"Collin! Come hither!"

Collin froze outside the room, away from the sight of the man who sat at the desk. A small moment of contemplation told him that he had better keep the sight of the basket with the pie out of sight. Folding his hands behind his back, thereby hiding the pie and the basket, Collin put his beautiful head into the room, hair slipping to one side, "Yes, Uncle?"

The man's blue eyes stared at the head peeping in.

"Are you just going to stand there, Collin? Come in!" he smiled as he continued the write on parchment with a long beautiful feather quill.

_Oh, dear..._

Collin stepped into the room and walked up to the desk silently. He did not speak, and the only silence in the room was the gentle scratching of the quill against the texture of the paper.

Samuel looked up, looking at Collin through his rimless reading-spectacles, "Well? Have you nothing to say?"

Collin looked confused and uncomprehending for a moment. Clearly, his mind was still in the basket hidden behind himself, and the treat that was soon to melt in his mouth like ecstasy; hence he could not interpret what his uncle was inquiring.

Samuel sighed, and set his quill down. Lacing his long fingers together, and resting them on the table, he smiled, "I mean to ask, how did your excursion go? After all, yours is not a small kingdom for it to be completely inspected in a day's time, that too, only a few hours? So, did you enjoy the small time you spent?"

"Oh, exactly..." Collin blinked, calming his voice that threatened to betray signs of impatience, "I could see only a little of the kingdom in the given time because it is so large. Hence, I may have to go for an inspection tomorrow as well."

_And see my new friend Benjamin again..._

Samuel paused, "Well, a tour, again?" he narrowed his eyes at the small observation of Collin standing with his hands folded behind his back. His blue eyes travelled back to the fair face.

"Uncle, it is not that I have much to do here besides indulge in never-ending luxury! And let you deal with paperwork that I am yet to mature in. And my sword-fighting classes which I can afford to ask my teacher to postpone to a later time of the day. Is it not a benefit if I were to see my kingdom and observe it as a citizen than as a ruler? It will help me understand my people and also any problems which do not reach my ears! I have yet to visit the rural areas and inspect the conditions of it."

"Ah, I see, you don't have to speak with so much feeling here..." the duke smiled, until his grin suddenly fell, as he sniffed the air gently. Furrowing his golden eyebrows and looking around, he spoke, "What is that curiously pleasant smell?"

_OH dear..._

Samuel's azure eyes fell on Collin whose face looked a little strained. Blue eyes narrowed at him, and Collin bit his lip.

Samuel got up from his seat, his fingers still spread on the desk. He leaned forward and spoke, "Collin, come forward."

Collin blinked and did not move. The duke raised an eyebrow, "Collin..." he whispered warningly. The prince had no choice but to step forward till he stood inches away from the desk. The duke pressed more forward, for the table was rather big by width and length.

He took a good inhalation of the prince.

"Flour, dough, fruits and sugar...?" he listed them as he recognised each, and finally he exclaimed, "Collin! Why _ever_ do you smell of _confectionary_?!"

Collin's tawny eyes widened. He worried his lower lip, "Well, I ..."

Samuel spotted the hand-behind-back posture and spoke in a low hiss, "What are you hiding behind you, son?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Collin gasped. All too suspiciously soon.

Samuel gave him a long look. His blue eyes commanded although his lips didn't move. _Show me what you're hiding, Prince Collin._

Collin sighed in defeat. Timidly, he brought his silk-clad hands forward and held out the pretty brown basket. Samuel looked down at it in awe. It was obvious what was in it by the sight of it, and the waft of delicacy only cemented his conclusion.

Looking back up at the reddish face of the embarrassed prince, Samuel burst out laughing, "Goodness, my dear nephew! You went to town in disguise, worrying me without taking any guards along, and taking the trouble of lying to me, all _just to buy an apple pie?!_"

Collin puffed out his cheeks, "Well I never!" having expected a very angry duke, and been rewarded one who was guffawing to himself in glee, Collin crossly folded his hands with the basket dangling at his elbow, and asked indignantly, "And what is there to laugh about, pray tell?"

Samuel moved back, and sat into his chair again, still shaking in gentle laughter, as he removed his glasses gingerly and with his free hand he swiped the length of his forefinger across under his eye, "My dear child; why did you take all the trouble simply for a _pie_?! Lying to me and then sneaking away?"

Collin sighed as he answered with an apologetic grin, "Uncle, I wasn't exactly lying. You see, I met... a man at the Ball, one who I learnt was rather good with the people and knew all parts of the kingdom well. And also happens to have acquaintance with the Green Shadow. And the man I met at the Ball, is a baker by profession. After having been saved by the vigilante, I was struck with the desire to thank him, and I saw only this baker as the solution to sending Green Shadow my thanks."

_Oh dear! I just remembered I had forgotten to ask Benjamin about Green Shadow! Never mind... I shall do so tomorrow..._

Collin didn't consider it useful to the duke to mention that he also wanted to be the pretty brunette's friend.

Samuel, having regained his composure and serious air, nodded for Collin to continue.

"And along with my wish to send a message of thanks to Green Shadow, I decided it would be best to know of my kingdom and its situations from such a man who knows my kingdom's deep areas from top to bottom!"

Samuel hummed, and then asked, "Then, why didn't you tell me so in the first place?!"

Collin grinned, a rather beautiful sight even for the duke, "Well, I assumed you would consider me childish and not agree to my whim ..."

_And I feared I would not be able to meet Benjamin, as a result. _

"Dear Collin; you are the future king of this land. I have no right to prohibit any of your wants, _unless_ _it questions your safety_. And as far as I think of it, your decision is quite justified and good-hearted. I take pride to know that you show eagerness for the welfare of your CrollouBelle."

Collin beamed softly. It was relief to know that his uncle accepted his wishes, and did not think him childish.

"And besides, uncle, I can trust him, for when I showed him that I was the prince, he did not burst into a rush of rapturous flattery, but instead acknowledged my want and has agreed to help me."

"Oh, is it? Then that is quite the relieving matter!"

The two lapsed into a silent gaze at each other.

"But you just _had_ to buy a pie?" Samuel chuckled in a tease, "Even when you have as renowned a chef as Gaston being your personal cook so as to make the best of the best delicacies for you?"

Collin smiled, "Well, I went to a _bakery,_ uncle! Firstly, it would be rude of me to just walk in and walk out without purchasing anything! And secondly, well, you _do_ know of my fondness for apple pies no matter who makes them."

"Yes, that I do!" he laughed, shaking his handsome head, and lifting up his quill, seeing the matter at hand was no longer requiring of interrogation, "You may proceed your hasty retreat to your room, as I assume it?"

Collin grinned again, bowing in respect, "Thank you, uncle!" before quickly spinning at his heels and walking to the door. Samuel watched him, surprised to see the prince in such high spirits. Usually, not a lot of things could make Collin as radiant in the face as this pie seemed to have achieved. Something told Samuel that there was more to than just a _pie _being responsible for his nephew's light-hearted happiness.

"Collin?" his voice called out just when Collin reached the door and had grasped the golden handlebars in his long fingers. Turning around, he spoke, "Yes, uncle?"

"Save me a slice, would you?" he smiled slyly, his blue eyes on the parchment where sounded the scratching sound of his speeding quill running over its surface.

Collin beamed, laughing, "Of course!"

o.o.o

Collin happily sprinted across the corridor, his face sporting a smile of eager anticipation. The maids and man-servants that happened to pass by would gape; for it was the first time they had seen to their surprise that the otherwise regal and mannered prince who would walk in respectable, slow and etiquette-laced strides, was now running like a happy, liberated teenager, his cloaking gently fluttering at his quick steps, a basket dangling at his elbows.

Two maids, who were mopping the glossy floor with long mops, gaped at the running man.

"My! What a brilliant dazzle of a smile!" she gasped, pressing a hand to her cheek in awe. She and her friend had caught sight of Collin's excitement.

"I have rarely ever seen a smile like that! Goodness, if the prince smiles like that every day, I might as well die from the beauty of it!" the other sighed.

o.o.o

The prince closed the door behind himself as he walked into his room, breathless. He was not even quite sure why he had been running, as if being chased, yet, he was surged with eagerness which he could not suppress.

He removed the cloak from around his shoulder and dropped it on the bed. Sitting down at the side of the four-poster bed, he placed the basket on his lap. Gingerly, pulling away the white cloth, and opening his lid, a waft of warm apple pie emanated upwards and flourished his senses. Smiling, he noticed the complementary fork and knife that Benjamin had encased within for him to use.

_How thoughtful, he must have assumed I wanted to eat it during the carriage-ride!_

It just made things easier, considering he would hate to have to wait for a servant to fetch him a fork and knife.

Removing the pie and the plate underneath it from the cage of a basket, he set the basket aside and placed the plate on his knees. Holding the plate carefully with one hand, he sliced off a sound triangular portion with the knife and set that cutlery aside. He then braced his fork in his hand, and pressed it into the pie, watching the delicious sight of the creamy orange filling, oozing out as he lovingly wounded it.

Lifting the loaded fork to his mouth, he smiled as his lips closed around it.

_"OH MY!"_

o.o.o

The prince was running again, down the corridors, long legs moving elegantly, hair fluttering a little, a basket dangling at his arms. After nearly falling unconscious at the taste of the most delicious pie he had eaten in his life, Collin wanted nothing more than to show it to Gaston first.

He pushed open the door of the large kitchen that Gaston used personally all for himself.

The chubby man was busy sautéing as the prince walked in, calling, "Gaston! Oh, Gaston, look what I have brought to you!"

The man turned around. Gaston resembled a large roll of dough, or a cherubic muffin, he was huge around the girth and height. He wore his traditional spotless white uniform, with the mushroom-like hat. His swelling fair face had tiny beady black eyes, over which roamed very faint but expressive eyebrows. With a button of a nose, and a pencil-line moustache over puckered pink lips, he was a very friendly man who loved to guffaw and pamper his prince. His chubby hands however could create the most amazing dishes like magic. He hailed from France, having translated his love for food into a talent that had caught ten year old Collin's tastebuds when he visited a Restaurant he worked at. Since then, Gaston was given the job of being Collin's personal cook.

"My, my, prince Collin!" he laughed with his voice heavily weighing in French accent, "Aren't you a very rare sight today! If it is another helping of cream-rolls, then I must admit, it is not going to do you any good health, Prince!"

Collin ran up to him across the length of the large and well-staffed kitchen that Gaston reigned. The other cooks would bow as the prince passed by, smiling as they would at times listen to the two talk.

Collin beamed, holding out the basket to his friendly cook.

Gaston's tiny eyes peered at the object, and he wiggled an eyebrow, "What is this?"

"Its a pie I bought today from Bertha's Bakery!"

"Bertha's Bakery?" the larger of the two mused, placing the sautéed tomatoes aside, and placing a stubby finger on his nearly-not-there chin, "Ah, I have heard it is quite famous!"

"Here I give you, the reason!" Collin didn't even wait for the man's request. He pulled out the plate from the basket. Gaston chuckled to see half the pie gone, which was not a surprise considering it had spent time with _Collin_ of all people. The other half was sliced to pieces of three. One for Gaston, one for Uncle Samuel and one for Michael.

"I tell you, Gaston, you shall not believe how it tastes!" Collin's brown eyes shone in sincere honesty. Gaston stepped back a bit, internally happy to see the rare but pleasant sight of the otherwise quiet and composed prince.

For humour, Gaston puffed his chubby cheeks, and placed his stubby hands at his bulging hips, demanding in mock indignance, "What?! A pie, not made by _Gaston,_ praised so highly by _my_ prince?! I shall not have it! Give me the slice, boy, and I shall give you my verdict!"

Collin beamed as Gaston pulled out a fork from nowhere, (possibly his pocket), and scooped a generous mouthful on it from his slice. Lifting the fork to his mouth, his little lips opened and attacked the piece.

"_OH MY..."_ Gaston dissolved helplessly, his lips forming a curved smile even with the fork deep in his mouth. His eyes were closed as he savoured the delicacy, "Goodness, I do not blame you, Collin, this cook rivals even _me_!"

Collin laughed openly as the chubby man finished his slice in a second's time. Smacking his lips, Gaston sighed, "Such fine, delicate composure, like music! The perfect blend and the right amount of apples! The tenderness and the firmness of the mould! Such strong hands the cook must have to wield such soft dough!" Gaston sighed, pressing a hand to his chubby cheek.

His beady eyes looked at Collin, sparkling, "Who, tell me, made this? I think I'm in love!" Of course, the elderly man was joking about the second comment.

Collin smiled, "You say that the cook must have strong hands? You will not believe the sight of him, Gaston!" Collin looked into the air, his eyes distant as he described, "His name is Benjamin. He is younger than me by age I suppose, but then again, even if he were older, he would not look so, for I tower him! His eyes are the greenest of the green emeralds, as sparkly as the gems that adorn our treasury! His form is slight and gentle, he might even be described feminine in build! Such long slim arms that had no brawny muscles, and such a curved abdomen and hips! And... oh." the prince stopped when Gaston looked at him oddly.

Collin felt his face go warm as Gaston gave one of his knowing smiles.

"Oh? Eyes like the greenest of green emeralds..? Long arms, curved abdomen and hips..? Feminine?" he smiled, lips pouting in glee as he leaned to bow down from his great height and look the prince in the eye, "Is the famed prince _smitten_, if anything?"

Collin stepped back, his cheeks berry red, "S-smitten? What _ever_ do you mean?! Benjamin is a man, for heaven's sake, not a lady!"

"Well, surely yes," Gaston continued his smile, winking, "But Gaston has never quite heard you speak with such... _feeling_!"

Collin lowered his eyes to the floor, and then looked back up, to laugh and shove playfully at the large arm. Not that it made much of an impact. "Come along, now, Gaston! You are just toying with my mind!" he added shyly.

"Maybe I know my prince really well?" Gaston put forward in pride. Collin sighed in reply.

"Alright, I shan't bother my prince," Gaston laughed, "But my, when you say the cook is of such light form and young age, it surprises me what skill he possesses to create a marvel as what I have tasted now!"

"Isn't it? He works on multiple orders a tthe same time, and yet manages to make each one so tasty! He really must be a great baker, for after all, the great Gaston himself decides to praise him too!" Collin smiled agreeing, "And I have officially befriended him! He has promised to show me places of CrollouBelle! And one day, I shall bring him to you, Gaston," Collin turned, collecting the rest of the pie into the basket, while he spoke.

"...and then you will understand why I speak with such feeling. Benjamin is beautiful. And this may be the first time I have known someone who is, (I beg you forgive me for my lack of humility) more beautiful than me, to my eyes."

Gaston grinned, seeing the child-like halo around the prince's head with the excitement of having a good friend for the first time. It did him good; the young man was (and had been) far too serious for his youthful age.

Gaston smiled. He had always loved this young man; he was a friend to him, or better said, like a rotund father. No one in the castle or kingdom could speak to Prince Collin as casually as Gaston could. Gaston was Collin's real advisor. As a young child, he would sit hours on end in this very kitchen, listening to Gaston narrate tales of his youth, where he had been an extremely handsome Romeo and had quite the many lovers, and also his heroic adventures with food. Collin would also watch the magic he created with food, and grew fonder and fonder to sweet things that the dumpling of a man would weave for him.

Gaston knew Collin's mind really well. He knew what he needed was not a cook twice his age for a friend. He needed a person of the same age. Maybe this 'Benjamin character' would be a boon to him. Or maybe even more?

Gaston smiled in thought, a thin eyebrow rising as his mind trampled down rather _nasty_ lanes of romance.

"Gaston! I have NO interest to know what you are thinking, but for the Gods in Heaven, please stop!" Collin gasped with a look of embarrassment in his chocolate eyes.

o.o.o

By the time it was night, Collin's eyes gleamed in the darkness. He sat on his bed, dressed in his feather-soft silk night gown. Long legs folded and hands in his lap, he stared at the two cloth articles he had laid on the bed in front of him.

Green Shadow's white glove. Benjamin's dark emerald coat, which he had fetched from the guests room.

He stared at both the items and smiled. Ironically he had no clue he was gazing at the property of the same person. All he saw was the glove of the man who saved his life, and the coat of a man who had knotted his heart in confused joy.

Collin reached out and gently touched the soft green fabric of the coat, remembering the brunette who had worn it during his birthday. The elegance, the smile, the selfless helping, the waiter-gait, the laugh and smile, the soft talk and respectful nods. And the Benjamin he saw today. The humbleness, the soft hands working like iron, the beautiful body, the accepting smile, the green eyes sparkling as they gazed up at him in awe, again the soft flour-dusted hands that created the delicious pie, the hands he had held from behind a shelf of chocolate slabs.

A slow smile crept upon the thin royal lips.

_I can't wait to meet you tomorrow, Benjamin. And I hope you know Green Shadow, so I can ask you to thank him for me. I fear I shan't rest till I do. That man... he saved my life... I feel I must thank him... I feel I owe him more..._

He blinked and looked at the window that showed the dark of the night between its dark curtains.

_Is it normal for one to feel this way for the saviour of one's life?_

- End of Chapter –

* * *

**_Poor princey is confused! :D_**

**_All the pie-talk in here is making me hungry! Hahah... oh and Gaston is a name I got from a story in Archie comics, where Gaston was Veronica's cook and Jughead wanted a bread pudding in the middle of the night... made from Gaston!_**

**_Yeah Gaston is romantic and really perverted in the head. Like me. :D_**

**_Ok, and in case u noticed, Collin is not himself, hes usually serious, slow talking, mannered and stoic even. Bu there he's all jumpy and laughy and really kiddy! Yeah, thts what love does to ya. Seriously, you don't become yourself anymore, like as if u switched brains with a kid!_**

**_Sigh._**

**_Ok, so... review pllllssssssssss! :D thnk u again!_**


End file.
